Tempted
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian is a police detective that risks his life on a daily basis. When a crime lord issues a hit on him, he must take drastic steps to lay low until the threat is resolved. Justin has been placed in a monastery by his judgmental and cruel father. What happens when Brian hides out masquerading as a priest and these two meet? Can Justin resist temptation... and will Brian even try?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Craig Taylor slammed the door behind his wife and son, barking out his orders in quick fashion. "Jennifer, go pick up Molly from day care. I want to talk to our son – ALONE!"

Jennifer's eyes widened in alarm. "Craig, I really think I should stay."

"Why? So you can continue to make excuses for the little asshole? He's 17 years old, nearly a man. It's your constant coddling that's led us to this point!" Craig exploded, his eyes wide in his rage.

"That's unfair, Craig. Maybe it's time we accept that Justin is different."

Justin slumped down on the couch, knowing he'd pushed his father too far this time. Perhaps his dad was right. Maybe there was something wrong with him. It wasn't like he'd encountered many other boys with his same fascination with the male anatomy... in fact, he hadn't met any yet. A few he had his suspicions about... but none that had been confirmed. Justin could tell by his father's unyielding stance that a decision had been made; one he was certain his mother didn't like – one in turn he feared he would like even less.

"Different?" Craig sneered. "My son will not be a disgusting queer. He needs discipline and structure."

"What are you going to do?" Jennifer asked, unable to mask the alarm in her voice.

Craig ran a hand through his hair, looking at his wife incredulously. "I'm not going to hurt him, Jennifer. You know I don't believe in violence. Justin needs to find a greater purpose in life... and I know just the one."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I know what purpose you speak of... and it won't work. You need to accept that your son is in all likelihood gay. If you confine him there, he will only leave when he is of legal age."

"I don't intend to discuss this further. Go pick up our daughter. Now!" Craig barked.

Justin glared at his father for the torment he was inflicting on his mother... hating himself even more for being the true source. "Mom, I'm fine. Go on and go."

Jennifer looked back and forth between them uncertainly, sighing in resignation knowing there was nothing she could do until Craig played out his little scene. She smiled at Justin reassuringly, wishing there were something she could do to ease his untenable situation with his father. "I'll be back soon, Justin."

Justin nodded, looking belligerently at his father's approach. After a moment he looked away from the anger and disgust in his father's eyes, wishing there was something he could do to change. Being true to himself was ripping his family apart. He didn't want to continue doing that, regardless of the bitterness he felt towards his father. Glancing up, Justin watched as his father poured a drink, remaining silent until his father broke the silence. He didn't have to wait for long.

Swirling the amber liquid around in his glass, Craig spoke in a more controlled voice; the voice of a man that felt he had expended all options, leading to the only workable solution. "You've went too far this time, Justin."

"I get that you're angry, Dad. What you don't understand is that I can't help being who I am..." Justin responded, his voice beseeching his father to understand.

"Who you are..." Craig muttered contemptuously. "You don't have a damned clue! It's your mother's fault for encouraging your art."

Justin's jaw dropped. "My art? You're blaming art for making me queer? That's just another form of prejudice."

"You're not queer." Craig shook his head in denial.

"Really, Dad?" Justin asked with a cocky smile. "I got caught in the showers at school whacking off as I showered with the jocks. What else would you call it?"

Craig's face colored a bright shade of red. "Enough! I won't have any of your filthy talk in my house. Pack your bags, Justin. You're going away for awhile."

"Where are you sending me?" Justin demanded, watching his father warily.

"You are joining a monastery out of state... at least until you are of legal age. After that, your disgusting choices won't pertain to me. I'll have washed my hands of you..."

Justin stood from his slouching position on the couch. "A monastery? You're kidding, right? I don't know the rules, but aren't I too young? And... what about my education?"

"I have made a generous contribution to the monastery, along with our reverend pulling some strings. You leave for New York in two days. Your school records will be transferred to the monastery and your education completed by a monk that holds a teaching certificate." Craig looked at Justin coldly. "I won't negotiate on this. You will learn structure and discipline."

"I can't believe you are so cold and blind to everything other than your own distorted sense of right and wrong. Fine. I'll go. I don't want to cause Mom any more pain." Justin moved to brush past his father. "Placing me in solitude with a group of old men changes nothing. If I am truly queer, I will remain so after this enforced punishment."

Craig clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. "Get out of my sight. I can't bear to look at you..."

Justin turned his head away from his father, flicking at an unshed tear. "I echo the sentiment exactly... and I hope after I leave for New York that I never see you again."

* * *

_******* Two Weeks Later *******_

Brian looked at the sergeant in disbelief. "I know you are fucking kidding me, Carl. There is no way in hell that I'm moving into a monastery and masquerading as a priest!"

"Not even to save your life?" Carl roared back, his fear for the life of the best detective he'd ever had making him desperate and seeking to borrow any amount of time he could attain. "Brian, I get that it isn't ideal."

"Ideal? Do you realize what you're asking of _me_?" Brian asked, taking a long swallow of the beer in front of him.

Carl snorted. "I have a fair idea. The object is to place the intended victim in a secure location – one the assassin would never think to search."

"I don't see the need for such haste. I've survived so far, haven't I? We're so close to breaking this case, Carl. Now you want to slow our progress down by sending me away?" Brian hissed under his breath, being careful not to be overheard in the small pub that doubled as an officers club.

"The last attempt came too close, Brian... and you know it. I don't expect this to take more than two weeks, three at best. In the meantime, you'll be safe and out of sight." Carl gave Brian his most stern look. "This is a direct command, Brian. I am placing you in a safe house for the night. Then at daybreak when I'm certain we're not being followed, I will take you to the monastery."

Brian scowled, before taking a long swallow of his beer, quickly deciding this wasn't nearly strong enough. "Fuck. I won't be getting laid for weeks... and I can't tonight either. You have no fucking idea, Carl. No fucking idea."

"Let's get out of here, Lothario." Carl laughed, shaking his head. "Such a sacrifice you must endure all to save your life."

Rebelliously, Brian looked around the bar filled with mostly officers, his gaze at once locking on a muscle bound brunet at the end of the bar. Completely ignoring his commanding officer, Brian watched with a glazed look in his eyes when the man jerked his head over to the men's room. "Not quite yet, Sarge. I'm not celibate until I'm in your safe house. For now, I'm still Brian Kinney."

"You got fifteen minutes, Brian. Make the most of it." Carl snickered slightly when he reminded, "After tonight you won't just be Brian Kinney. You will be transformed into Father Brian."

Brian rolled his eyes as he stalked towards his prey. Three weeks in a monastery with a group of men that were undoubtedly ancient. Fuck. He wasn't certain death wouldn't be more preferable. One thing was for certain – this would be fifteen minutes this trick would never forget.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient as I continue through this recovery period. This is a much longer chapter than the initial one, so hopefully that makes up for it a bit. A note to some readers that have been commenting that are either not signed in or registered on the site - please consider registering if you are not. I do have anonymous reviews enabled, but if you aren't registered or signed in I cannot respond back to you personally or answer your questions. There are some recently I would like to thank for your support and answer some questions. So, just a little FYI as to why I haven't answered you. Okay, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 2**

"How many times are we going to go over this?" Brian snapped, as they drove steadily down the country roads... all en route to the destination he dreaded more than any he had ever traveled to reach. He looked down at his flowing black robe, his fingers slipping beneath the collar that seemed to be choking him already... his revulsion continuing to grow.

"Until I'm certain you won't fuck this up!" Carl barked from the driver's side, casting a glare at his belligerent passenger. "You'd think I was doing this on a whim, when I'm going to all this effort just to save your damned life. A little gratitude wouldn't be so much to ask!"

Brian scowled at his commanding officer, knowing he should be acting much more gracious in light of the circumstances... yet, unable to look beyond the ridiculous ensemble he was now forced to wear, not to mention the supreme sacrifice he was being forced to make. "I get that you're trying to protect me, Carl. But, fuck... would you look at me! You have no idea the sacrifice I'm making in going along with this insane charade."

"This insane charade will most likely buy us the time to save your life," Carl grumbled as he maintained a steady, yet legal speed... not wanting to be pulled over by an officer that could possibly identify them... in particular - ID Brian. "Think about it. Who would ever look for Brian Kinney to be ensconced in a monastery? It's ludicrous. That's why it will work... as long as you don't draw undue attention to yourself to fuck it all up."

"Fine, I get that, Carl. Nobody in their right mind would ever look for me at a monastery. Yet, think about this... how am I supposed to blend in when I am the complete antithesis of that lifestyle? My lack of knowledge will be more than apparent..." Brian told him, thinking this rescue operation was doomed from its very conception.

"It's all taken care of, Brian. You just need to stay low profile. I have spoken with the Abbot in great length. Although it isn't his policy or of the church to instigate falsehoods; in this case it has been agreed upon that it's for the safety of the other monks... and for you as well." Carl pulled onto the long road that held the monastery way at the end, his eyes glancing at the isolation... reaffirmed in his decision that this was the safest place for his marked detective.

Brian snorted. "Low profile. That shouldn't be difficult. I'm certain there won't be anything fuckable in this desolate place."

"Shit, Brian! Can't you even forget about your dick when your life is on the line? This is the best chance we've got of saving your ass... at least of buying time to bring your would-be assassin to justice. We are so close now. A couple of weeks without me wasting time shadowing you could be all I need to break this case wide open..." Carl spat out, shaking his head in exasperation. Pulling up to the gates that separated the monastery from the rest of the world, Carl affixed a stern look to his face. "Just follow along with the Abbot's instructions. He is the only one in residence that will know who you are. It needs to remain that way. I'm not certain of the particulars on how he will work you into the daily life here in a way that will keep you from blowing your cover, but the Abbot has assured me he has it all planned out."

Reluctantly stepping out of the car, Brian sneered, "I take it this 'Abbot' you refer to is the head of this dickless group?"

"Brian! Keep in mind, these dickless men are enabling me to save your life. Now, we must go inside. I need to leave as soon as possible. I made certain we weren't followed... but, I don't want to linger around you any longer than necessary." He looked at Brian attentively, his eyes filled with concern. "I don't think anything will go wrong here, but I've supplied the Abbot with some prepaid phones. You can't use the monestary phone to contact me. Should my line become tapped, they could trace it directly back to the monastery. Then this would all be for nothing, and many lives could be lost. In each event you use one of those phones, I want it destroyed immediately. The odds of tracing it are slim, but I don't want to take any chances. Are we clear, Brian?"

Rolling his eyes, Brian followed Carl to the entrance, a visible shudder overtaking him when an older monk passed him, nodding his head in greeting. "Crystal. Isn't that 'Father Brian', though?"

"That it is." Carl clapped Brian on the back. "See you're in character already."

As they maneuvered through the hallway heading towards what he assumed would be the Abbot's office, Brian shrugged indifferently. "Not too difficult upon seeing what's available here."

Carl grasped Brian's arm tightly, hissing into his ear, "_Nothing_is available here. I don't care what the age or shape... keep your hands to yourself!"

Brian looked at the slow moving bodies passing along all heading into a large room to assemble, assuming this must be a daily ritual that he would soon be forced to participate in, Brian shuddered in distaste. "I don't see it being a problem."

Uttering a long suffering sigh, Carl kept his mouth shut as they moved towards the Abbot's office. One thought passing through his mind, _I hope that continues to be the case_.

* * *

Justin knew he was in trouble again. He had been late again for the second set of daily prayer sessions for the day. That was frowned on greatly here. They kept a schedule for every hour of the day. There were some open windows where he could wander about and do as he wanted, but they were few and far in between. Glancing around he noticed he was at the end of many a disapproving monk's eyes. Justin flushed, as he lowered his head in guilt. He couldn't blame them for being angry. This was the life they had chosen. His general behavior and attitude had to totally disrespect them. As much as he tried to force himself to adapt, he found he was doing anything but that.

This was torture, pure and simple. His father had known this when he'd enforced this punishment. He did have to give his father credit, though. From what he'd observed so far, everyone in residence was much older than him. Not a man here that tempted him in any way. As much as he had envisioned it to be primarily older monks and priests, he hadn't expected it to be exclusively so. His father had undoubtedly researched that aspect extremely well. He would be counting the days until he turned 18 and he could walk out of here of his own free will.

Justin realized he could easily run away... but, he wasn't going to do that. He would stay and make certain his father continued to make the contributions that was making this unorthodox stay possible. He bore no ill will towards the institution or these people. This was how they wanted to live. He was fine with that. However, it wasn't for him. Not now or ever. He had a safe roof over his head, one that was minus the machinations of Craig Taylor... and he had good meals. The only thing that concerned him was he hadn't received any information regarding finishing his education. The school year was nearly over for him, but there were final exams to be taken. Someone had to administer them. Not wanting to do so, but feeling he must... Justin decided he would seek out the Abbot immediately after prayers and find out what was going on regarding his education.

Sitting up straighter on his bench, he ignored the impatient looks heading his way. Looking ahead towards the stern looking priest leading them in prayers and devotions, Justin forced himself to remain focused and not do anything else to get in any further trouble. Bottom line, he knew he was under their control here. He needed to complete his education so he had a hope of a life when he left here. Justin intended to make sure he had one.

* * *

"Detective Kinney, your superior officer has informed me in great detail of your dire situation. It is not our policy to become involved in such worldly and dangerous matters; however, Chief Horvath has assured me that he will keep any danger far separated from our monastery..." The haggard looking man looked down at Brian sternly. "I have also been advised of your nefarious reputation. That sort of conduct will _not _be permitted here. One sign of it, and I will be forced to take immediate action. Are we clear on that?"

Brian nodded, a sudden feeling of guilt assailing him at how deeply his presence could affect the safety and tranquility of their way of life. "I don't intend to do anything to draw attention to myself, Sir. It is my hope to have this concluded in the quickest manner possible. Without the chief having to constantly monitor my continued well being, he can concentrate on the resolution of this case. Let me assure you of one thing, though. At the first sign of the danger that stalks me coming close to the monastery... I will leave immediately."

"Thank you, Detective Kinney. Let's hope such an instance doesn't arise." He reached into his desk, passing across a small bag. "These are the provisions your commander left for you. I believe there are various cell phones and other items you may need. I did not search the bag. I don't wish to become involved any deeper than I already am in police matters. I was asked to remind you to phone in on a weekly basis, and then have the phone destroyed afterwards."

"Yes," Brian responded in agreement. "I have a couple of questions for you."

"Certainly. I had expected as much..."

"One, how do I address you? And, the most important one... how are you planning on fitting me into the monastery life so that I don't stand out? I think it goes without saying, this lifestyle is a foreign commodity to me," Brian continued, hoping this part of the plan had been well thought out... knowing the success could very well hinge on the answer.

The monk nodded in complete understanding. "Two very good questions, Detective. You will refer to me as Abbot Reynolds. How you will fit in is very simple. I have passed the word around that you will be staying with us for a time to observe our practices in preparation for a new monastery that will be constructed next year. I haven't divulged where you are from. I leave that for you to explain further. I have further advised that you are to be excluded from any active involvement in our processes. Simply explained, you will be excluded from leading any prayers, devotions or confessions."

"Okay." Brian emitted a sigh of relief. "That part concerned me. I wasn't sure how I would be able to perform those tasks. And, my quarters? I know I have to stay at the monastery... but, I was hoping under the circumstances a bit of privacy could be achieved."

"Privacy isn't ideal here... however, I have arranged a suitable set of rooms for you. I am placing you on the top floor which is barely used. It's not the luxury to which I'm sure you are accustomed... but, it is clean and it should be private. I can show you there now," the Abbot responded, his attention pulled to the light tapping on his door. "Enter," he called out, a frown piercing his brow as young Justin Taylor stepped through the door.

"What can I do for you, Justin?" Abbot Reynolds asked in a low commanding voice, his eyes stabbing into the young man; knowing he needed to have a chat with him again about his behavior... knowing now wasn't the time.

Justin swallowed nervously as he always did in the Abbot's presence. His eyes briefly pulled towards the priest that was seated across from Abbot Reynolds, the back of him all he could make out. "I – uhhhh, there was something I needed to speak with you about... but, I didn't realize you had someone with you."

Brian's ears immediately caught the sound of this new voice. This was not falling from the lips of one of these archaic men he'd observed so far. He willed himself not to turn and look; knowing if the face and body even came close to matching the softness in that voice, his charade would be over before it even began. His voice pitched low, Brian addressed the Abbot. "I can give you some privacy, Abbot Reynolds."

The Abbot waved Brian's suggestion away with a flick of his wrist. "Not at all, Father. We're about finished here." Looking at Justin inquiringly, he motioned him forward. "Justin, I want you to meet the newest member of our monastery."

Justin flipped back the hood of his robe, gingerly moving forward; nervous and apprehensive, yet curious as well. From his limited time here, and from what he'd heard from the other monks... they didn't often get new admissions. This was very big news.

Brian stood up to greet the newcomer, his hand outstretched in greeting; breath immediately lodging in his throat as he looked into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. His eyes flickering down a bit, he felt his dick twitch at the beautiful and plump lips; ones he instantly ached to devour completely. Brian didn't know how or when, but he knew he had to taste those lips before he left this place. Why this boy was here was a mystery to him... one that didn't really matter right now; what did matter was the instant attraction he felt for the blond boy. He wanted him. As he raised his eyes to meet the blond's again, Brian caught a familiar spark... one that he knew and exploited very well.

The boy didn't truly desire this life. He was certain of it. This blond was gay. Whether he was confused about that remained to be seen. A calculating look entered Brian's eyes. His stay had just become infinitely more interesting. The thrill of the hunt was now in play. A game in which he excelled. He would wear this delectable boy down until he had taken all that he wanted. Grasping the boy's hand tightly within his own, Brian shook it firmly... holding it far longer than the action necessitated. "I'm Father Brian. It's a pleasure to meet you, Justin."

Justin's eyes grew wide as stared up the most beautiful face in the world. Face of God immediately came to mind. He almost laughed aloud at the irony of finding such a man here of all places. Swallowing with difficulty, Justin mumbled, "Uhhh, very nice to meet you, Father Brian."

The Abbot narrowed his eyes sharply on Justin. "Why did you need to see me, Justin?"

When he had finally regained possession of his own hand, Justin used it to gesture nervously. "Oh, nothing terribly urgent, Sir. I just wanted to ask you about the completion of my exams. The school year was almost finished when I arrived... and I was told all I'd need to do is take the final exams."

"I hadn't forgotten, Justin. It's just a matter of finding the right individual to administer them..." Abbot Reynolds answered, not admitting that he had been failing miserably in finding the right person. Most of the monks had been here for most of their lives. Completing the education of a high school student didn't really fall in with their skills.

Brian smiled, a sudden inspiration assailing him._ Oh yes, my hot little would-be monk. I know precisely how we can spend some more time together. _"Abbot Reynolds, perhaps I can offer some assistance..."

"Oh? How so, Father?" he asked, having not missed the undercurrents between the two men... yet knowing there would be no way to keep them separated completely. Realistically speaking, he knew Brian wouldn't be here for long... and he had no doubt that Justin would leave at the first given opportunity. In the meantime, he needed to watch them closely.

"I have a teaching certificate." Brian's eyes moved over Justin... hotly, intently and purposeful. "I would be _more _than happy to see that Justin reaches the required credits to complete his education."

Justin's face transformed into a beaming smile. "Father Brian, you'd do that for me? Really?"

Abbot Reynolds was tongue-tied. He knew he should stop this... but, he didn't know how to do it without drawing attention to their obvious attraction even more. He had a bad feeling about this, but he knew discouraging this would be even more suspect.

Brian's eyes darkened, a sensual smile curving his lips. "Of course, Justin. I'd be more than glad to do this for you."

"I will contact Justin's former school and make sure everything has been sent here. Thank you, Father. Your _dedication _is more than appreciated..." Abbot Reynolds said, his tone speaking in volumes he knew precisely what Brian was doing.

Brian glared at the Abbot briefly, before turning his most lustful gaze on his intended prey. "Don't mention it, Abbot Reynolds. I'm certain my efforts will be_ more _than rewarded..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all that are reading this new story. I understand the premise might not be for everyone. Your feedback is always greatly appreciated! :) **

**Chapter 3**

Brian looked around his small set of rooms in nothing short of incredulous disbelief. There was a meager room with furnishings comprised of a sofa, a small coffee table, one recliner and a small square table with two unpadded wooden chairs. The table would be adequate enough for taking meals. He would be damned if he would be found dining with the rest of the dickless freaks roaming around this place. Then, he reevaluated that thought as he thought of the luscious blond he had just met in the Abbot's office. Perhaps he would take to dining with the other men of the cloth for now. It was unfathomable that he would have sighted prey in this place... yet, in the moment he had met the young blond whose name he couldn't remember – he had done exactly just that.

He looked at the couch and recliner. Fuck it was morosely ugly. Surprisingly they seemed to be a matched set. Brian wondered if all the living quarters were decorated in the same manner. He rather thought that they were. They were the ugliest brown he had ever seen, that's if brown was ever anything other than unappealing. What made matters worse – they looked to be a hundred years old. Upon closer inspection they at least looked to be clean. Regardless of that fact, he found his current living arrangements to be sub-standard at best. Looking around further, he was surprised to find what appeared to be a small refrigerator, coffee maker, toaster, and a microwave. All of which seemed to be in working order.

Wandering into the small bedroom, Brian groaned when he viewed the small twin sized bed. Fuck. This was unbelievable. The bed was at least made... but twin sized. How could he possibly make do with that? Narrowing his eyes on it analytically, Brian surmised it would be just large enough for fucking the blond on... but, it wouldn't be in the style and comfort he was accustomed. Brian didn't bother to consider the possibility of not luring the boy to him. He was confident in his ability to entice any man into his bed – gay, straight... or one perceiving to be entering monastery life. The outcome wasn't in question... the only thing left to be resolved was when, and what methods would be most effective.

Brian smiled as he remembered what was an all too brief meeting. The vision that had greeted him had been one that had nearly rendered him speechless, with a shock that had remained long after they'd parted. Neither of which could ever be considered as easy feats. Brian Kinney did not do speechless, as nothing ever truly shocked him either. Finding such a hot little beauty here had resulted in both. He had wanted that boy so badly. Instantly, and with a hunger unlike any he'd ever known. Brian wasn't even sure why. Granted he was a hot piece of ass. Young, fresh... and undoubtedly beautiful. Yet, there was something more. There was a mystery in those blue eyes that he was determined to unveil. Brian intended to know everything about the blond before he left this wretched place.

He laughed as he recalled what had brought the boy to the Abbot's office. He needed a teacher to administer his final exams. How fortuitous that he was licensed as such. Brian's eyes became smoky and filled with erotic images of precisely how he would teach that young man. Of course, he would make certain the boy completed his education... but, he would learn so much more. He wondered how old he was. Brian slightly grimaced to himself. He was a damned cop and he was planning on engaging in sex with a boy that was undoubtedly still a minor. That was all kinds of immoral and corrupt. He imagined the boy had to be very near his eighteenth birthday... but, how close? That was something he needed to find out. One thing was for certain... he needed to proceed with caution.

Brian tried to convince himself he would back off if the boy was too young. As he remembered the beauty of the blond's smile, those lips that were full in texture and shaded of the ripest raspberries... Brian knew he was only kidding himself. Despite the consequences, right or wrong, or any obstacle thrown in his path... he had to have that boy. Brian knew exactly what he needed to do. He would make the boy think it was his idea entirely. The young blond would crave him as deeply as he desired him. It would be kept discreet. The boy would receive so much pleasure he wouldn't think of revealing it to the others.

He didn't stop to consider how he could be unsettling the young man's life if this was truly his calling. In remembrance of their brief meeting, he didn't feel him to be that committed to this life. Regardless of that, he would have what he wanted. Brian always acquired what he wanted. The young blond Seminarian would be no exception.

* * *

Justin sat on the small bed in his room, his heart just now starting to slow after his meeting with the new father in residence. He had never seen a more perfect specimen of a man. Granted his perceptions were limited to the men he had met within his parents social circle and that of school – but, he knew Father Brian was in a class by himself. He didn't know how he kept from giving away his responses when they'd met. The Abbot had been looking at him strangely... however, that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Father Brian had been courteous, and utterly attentive to him. Justin found himself excited at the prospect of beginning his sessions with him, even if it were only to take his final exams. Any time in that man's presence was a gift. One he didn't want to miss.

Laying down on his bed, Justin couldn't help but to wonder about Father Brian. Why was he here... and exactly what was his story? There was something innately different about him. He had felt a vibe emanating from him that he didn't understand. Perhaps it was just his own curiosity about the beautiful father... but, was it more? He hoped he would have the opportunity to get to know him better. There was just something so very inviting and interesting about the man. In truth, the only thing that had interested him since his time here began. His biggest challenge would being keeping his body from responding to Father Brian's nearness.

Remembering that smile... one that was almost playful, had Justin's body stirring in a way he had never known. He could control it. Justin knew he had to keep it managed, and undetected by Father Brian. Justin realized it wasn't in his best interest to spend so much time with the only man residing at the monastery that filled him with immediate and overwhelming longing. Even if he wanted to distance himself, which he undoubtedly did not, that decision would be out of his hands. Father Brian had offered to complete his education, and Abbot Reynolds had accepted. It was going to happen. Justin found himself anxious for their next meeting, wondering if future meetings would be as tumultuous as the initial one.

Moments later, Justin found himself jerked out of his musings at the sound of light tapping on his door. He frowned as he approached it, finding it out of the ordinary. This was their allotted down time in their daily schedule. Typically most of the monks either rested, went to the library, or walked the grounds during this time. He never received visitors... and most especially not during this time that everyone had their own treasured moments of privacy. Opening the door, he bowed his head in greeting as he recognized it to be the monk that worked directly for the Abbot. "Greetings, Father Williamson."

"Greetings, Seminarian Taylor. I have a message from Abbot Reynolds." As always his face remained stoic, his word short and to the point. "Your lessons are to begin with Father Brian tomorrow morning after prayers. You will meet with him at 9 a.m. in the library."

"So soon? I hadn't expected that," Justin whispered, his heart beginning to thud in his chest anew.

"It is my impression the Abbot wishes to complete your education as soon as possible." Inclining his head, he departed the doorway as quickly as he'd arrived, leaving Justin staring after him with an almost transfixed expression on his face.

Justin shook his head as he closed the door, leaning back against it as a smile began to spread across his face. For the first time since his arrival he was excited for the day to come. He had no idea why, other than the fact that Father Brian was young, beautiful and actually friendly. Whatever the reason, he was looking forward to his upcoming lessons with the greatest of anticipation.

* * *

Brian had just stepped outside to take a walk, mostly to breathe some fresh air away from the staleness of the room he was now forced to call his home. His eyes scanned the grounds in disinterest when his eyes immediately honed in on his prey sitting on a bench in the distance. He smiled, as he determined no time like the present to further get to know the young man that had virtually mesmerized him from their initial meeting. Brian shuddered at the very thought. No man enraptured him. He had a strict one fuck policy. No names and numbers were ever exchanged. Of course, in this case he might have to make an exception being that the quality and quantity of fuckable men were vastly limited here. Of course, that was the only reason he would break his rules for this boy.

He was about to step forward when he felt a hand falling to his shoulder. Forcing himself not to flinch at the unwanted contact, Brian turned around to face the monk that had been guarding the Abbot's office earlier today. He smiled at him graciously, yet bit his tongue not to curse at him for delaying him from reaching his much desired destination. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name..."

"That's quite alright, Father Brian. We weren't formally introduced. I am Father Williamson. I work directly with Abbot Reynolds," he stated shortly, his voice more than a bit condescending.

"Of course," Brian replied in a bored tone. "What can I do for you?"

"I have Seminarian Taylor's school transcripts. They arrived shortly after he came to the monastery. I believe the Abbot explained that we didn't have anyone with a proper teaching certificate, that is until you arrived," he spoke, his tone stating he wasn't overly impressed.

Brian nodded his understanding. "Excellent. I believe the young man was most anxious to get started."

Father Williamson rolled his eyes. "Probably more to get out of our daily routine than anything else..."

"You surprise me, Father. I would imagine the young Seminarian would be diligent in reaching his chosen path," Brian said in a prodding voice... instantly detecting there was a story to be heard here.

"Seminarian Taylor doesn't follow the standard order." Lowering his voice to that of conspiratorial fashion, he whispered, "I don't know the specifics, but I have the feeling this isn't really the young man's true calling. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he leaves shortly after his eighteenth birthday."

Brian's eyes heated. Hmmmm. _More and more intriguing_, he thought. "I'm sure in time he will determine his true path," Brian answered somberly, forcing himself to stay in character. He now looked on this interruption in a completely different manner. This had been extremely informative... and information he could use.

"Of course." He flushed slightly, knowing he had probably said too much. "I apologize if my opinions of your student are unwanted or mistaken. I only wanted you to have all the information that was available."

"No apologies necessary, Father. I appreciate your insight." His head turned to see the young man staring out into the gardens, his voice becoming deeper as he said, "I think I'll go and speak with him now. I'm sure I will be able to guide him... one way or another."

Father Williamson nodded his agreement. "I'm sure you will, Father. In the meantime, you have his file... and, I just instructed him that lessons begin tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. I hope that gives you time to prepare."

"Yes, that will be fine." Brian leafed quickly through the file. "It looks as if he only needs to take the exams, which are provided. I will spend some time reviewing the material with him first."

"Very good. I'll leave you to it, then. Good day, Father Brian," the older man said in parting, smiling as Brian nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Brian opened the file once more, looking for the boy's vital statistics. He smiled as his eyes landed on the date of birth. Less than a month before the blond became legal. He wouldn't be here that long, but he didn't mind cutting a few corners with that date so close at hand. From what he'd just learned from the Abbot's messenger, this boy wasn't what he seemed. In no time at all, he would have the boy eating out of the palm of his hand. Brian smirked. Among other things...

Almost leisurely he approached the bench, pleased that the boy still remained; and to his immense satisfaction... all alone. Soundlessly, he approached, smiling as the blond curiously looked up. His eyes swarming on the most luscious lips he'd ever seen, Brian huskily asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Father Brian..." Justin answered in a timid rush.

Brian sat down next to Justin. He looked over at Justin, finding himself staring deeply into beautiful blue eyes. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Restraining the urge to reach out and touch him, and drag him to the nearest corner to ravage him mercilessly was more tempting than he could have ever imagined. Forcing his eyes away, Brian whispered, "Please, when we're alone call me Brian."

Justin's eyes widened, both from that husky timbre in his voice, but from the words spoken as well. "I... uh, okay. That's a bit unordinary, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. However, you'll find my teaching techniques to be a bit unorthodox..." Brian answered, turned to fix another heated glance on the beautiful boy. "I hope I can in turn call you Justin."

"Yes, of course." Justin blushed slightly. "I'd like that."

Brian pointed to the thick file in his hands. "I have your school records. Everything looks to be in order. I'm looking forward to beginning your lessons."

"Oh, me too. It shouldn't take too much of your time, Father... uhhhh, I mean Brian. All I had left to complete was my exams," Justin answered in a nervous rush, the close proximity of the beautiful priest; mixed in with that intoxicating scent he wore, beginning to affect his entire equilibrium.

"I was thinking you could spend a few days reviewing some study guides, then I'll administer the exams." He looked at Justin intently, a fire darkening his eyes that he didn't even attempt to disguise. "There's no great rush. Is there, Justin?"

Justin shook his head, instantly transfixed by the blazing, almost hungry look in Brian's eyes. He didn't understand it completely... yet, he knew there was something present. Whatever it was, he wanted to know more... most especially in regards to this man. "No rush at all, Brian. We'll move at your pace. Whatever you think is best."

Brian's eyes moved from Justin's eyes to his unbelievably sensual mouth. He nodded his approval. "Wonderful. I know you're going to make a most excellent student."

Standing to his feet, he smiled down at the beautiful blond, in this moment hating the binding robes that hid his body from his view. Step by step, those robes would be removed, along with any inhibitions the boy possessed. He was going to do what he never did with a potential trick. He would get to know the boy first. In this case, he felt it was his best option for success. Justin was confused, yet obviously not desirous or meant for this life. After uttering a hushed goodbye, Brian returned to his rooms... deciding it best not to say or do too much too soon.

Proceeding with such caution was a foreign commodity to him... but, as he remembered the youthful beauty and enthusiasm on Justin's face, Brian quickly realized the restraint he employed now would end up paying off in dividends. Brian fully intended they both equally enjoyed the rewards. For now, he must do what he never did and exercise extreme patience. No matter how much his control was tested, he would endure it. Brian didn't doubt for a moment that Justin would be well worth any wait.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you for your patience on my updates. Returning to work has been much more chaotic than I'd ever imagined. Slowly, I am getting into a normal routine again. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

**Chapter 4**

Brian had slept fitfully at best. He was certain as to why, although he knew a few sources could be to blame. He ruled out it being the danger that had led him to this mundane existence. Facing danger on a daily basis in the past had more than made him immune to stressing over that.

It could have been the unusual silence that accompanied his nighttime hours. That was not only unnatural, but unsettling as well. Fuck, now that morning had arrived he could clearly hear the chirping birds outside of his window. He had no problems with nature... but, that was not the manner in which he was most accustomed to awakening.

As he continued to lay there in the narrow bed he was forced to inhabit, Brian scowled as he thought of how he preferred to be awakened. In the occurrence of him ever allowing a trick to stay overnight, his ideal start to the day would be having his dick skillfully sucked before he sent the nameless trick on his way. Those days looked to be far away at the moment.

He smiled as he thought of the alabaster face of Justin Taylor. Now, there was the only bright sight of his incarceration here. Teaching that boy would be one of his greatest pleasures and accomplishments. Of that, he was already more than certain. He would complete his education as well. Brian smirked to himself. That beautiful boy would receive the full benefit of a 'Kinney' education. He would be begging to partake in it. When the time was right, Brian would give him that. He only hoped the time arrived quickly. After his initial reaction following their first meeting, and his immediate response last night when he'd spoken with him briefly, Brian knew his patience would be tested.

Tested was an accurate description. Only last night he'd been forced to take measures Brian Kinney didn't normally need to take. He had lain in this very bed as he rubbed his hard-on out, all to the thoughts of that boy's face... his lips in particular. Fuck. He was getting hard again. Just the thoughts of that blond made him want to fuck. It was clear to understand the true source of his unrest last night. All of it centered around that enticing young man. A man he was going to explore in every possible way. He couldn't wait to see what the boy looked like under those concealing robes. Brian didn't think he'd be disappointed – not at all. He had the feeling that body would be a perfect companion to the flawless beauty found in his face.

His test would be in how to subtly introduce Justin to the idea of exploring sensual delights with his teacher – 'Father Brian.' He couldn't push as he would normally. His normal stalking and cornering his prey wouldn't work in the case of Justin Taylor. He needed to be coerced gently. Led to thinking it was his own idea... when he was merely being maneuvered into thinking so. He could hardly wait for their games to begin.

Brian knew he should be experiencing a feeling of remorse for how he was about to redirect Justin's life... most particularly – reassign his desires, but he couldn't. He was accustomed to getting what he wanted – when he wanted it. Justin wasn't going to be an exception. His talk with the Abbot's assistant had aided further in his resolve. He hadn't really heard anything that surprised him. Young Justin didn't fit in here. The boy showed no signs of belonging to the dickless crowd that dwelled withiin the monastery. Why he was here was completely perplexing... however, a question he didn't ponder much. He didn't get involved in the personal lives of his tricks. The information was only useful in achieving his own desires. He would use every piece of knowledge to lure the innocent blond to him. In the end, Justin would be left with a valuable lesson – given by the expert on the subject.

Slipping out of the bed to get started on the day, Brian smiled as he realized how anxious he was to begin this day. More so than he'd ever remembered being. Today was the beginning of his hunt. His anticipation for the culmination of this acquisition was the sharpest and keenest he had ever known.

* * *

Abbot Reynolds watched as Justin scurried into the library, fifteen minutes early for his studies. He scowled at the obviousness of the young boy. It had very little to do with Justin being anxious to complete his studies, but more regarding his fascination with 'Father Brian'. He wasn't quite certain how to handle this precarious situation. It was his duty to do everything he could to keep them apart. However, Brian Kinney having teaching credentials awarded to him made that an impossible task. He hadn't interacted directly with Craig Taylor... but, he knew this was _not _what young Justin's father had in mind when sending his rebellious son here.

His bottom line was very simple. He couldn't allow scandal and discord to affect the monastery. Of course, he would actively discourage any close relationship between the two of them. It was his duty to do so. Watching as Brian stepped outside of his lodgings, his eyes narrowed on the quickness of the immoral man's steps. He had such a bad feeling about this involvement. It was his fondest hope that the police detective's visit here was greatly shortened. He couldn't foresee anything else keeping harmony and propriety flowing within the walls of these protected and solemn grounds.

Once the man approached him that carried the look of a priest, but lacked all the tempering and mannerisms of one, he looked at the hurried man with a stern look of disapproval on his face. "Mr. Kinney. I'd like a brief word with you."

"Very brief, Abbot. I'm on my way to lessons with Mr. Taylor..." Brian drawled, the husky tone of his voice when speaking of the young blond more than evident. Brian looked at the monastery leader blankly, knowing his interest in Justin was most likely more than apparent to the astute man... yet, finding that didn't concern him in the slightest. The only thing that mattered now was getting to his destination in the quickest manner possible. Anything or anyone that delayed him from that goal was a deterrent of the most disagreeable kind.

"This won't take long," he answered in his most stoic and forbidding manner. "I know the thoughts that race through a mind such as yours where a young man such as Justin is concerned. I am warning you not to act on them. I will not tolerate this institution falling under any ridicule."

"I have no idea how Mr. Taylor ended up here under your supervision, but I think it's his decision how he lives his life. I believe you agreed with him completing his education as well," Brian answered, providing the unnecessary reminders.

Abbot Reynolds stared at Brian coldly, his suspicions continuing to be reaffirmed that agreeing to the outrageous detective's stay here had been vitally foolish. The contribution had been more than generous... and the one from Justin Taylor's father equally so. The monastery would be well funded for a long time to come. He had to remember that. Impropriety of some kind was unavoidable... he could only hope it would be well maintained, and out of the eyes of others. "That really isn't your concern, Detective. I only ask for obvious reasons that you refrain from any questionable and unacceptable activities."

Brian rolled his eyes, refusing to agree to such a demand... knowing he intended to approach what the good Abbot perceived as questionable behavior in the quickest manner possible. He winked at him, before he baldly told him, "Don't worry, Abbot. Regardless of what inducements are afforded me – I know how to be discreet."

An outraged gasp was heard as the Abbot watched Brian making his way into the part of the building that held the library. He shook his head in the grim acknowledgement that he had indeed made a poor choice. Brian had been more than clear without either lying or making an obvious admission. He was intent on pursuing Justin Taylor... and there was nothing he could do to prevent it without drawing obvious attention to the both of them... along with his involvement in the subterfuge surrounding them staying here. Undoubtedly, he could have the detective removed... but, that would cause him just as many problems. For now, he could only hope to keep them separated as much as possible... and hope that if they did act improperly they would do so with discretion.

It had never been a goal in his life to become involved in criminal matters. In the case of this detective he wished it still continued to be the case. The best hope for the tranquility of the monastery, and his leadership within resided in the case that brought Brian here to be resolved in the quickest manner possible. The detective's determination was impossible to miss. If he had his mind made up to something, he didn't doubt he found a way to make it happen. He was afraid the much too worldly man had his mind more than made up regarding Justin Taylor. His biggest fear came in the realization that young Justin might not offer up much resistance.

* * *

Justin nodded his head to the last monk that exited the small library. There had been a sign that the library would be closing for classes. He was both relieved and alarmed that it was being shut down in deference to his studies. Being alone with Father Brian would be his greatest test since he'd arrived. He looked forward to it with the greatest of anticipation; yet, he feared giving himself away. The father was far too mesmerizing, his beauty equaling none. He didn't know how he would carry on with his lessons and not let his attraction to the gorgeous man be known. It would be the ultimate embarrassment. Justin only hoped he wouldn't be facing the revelation of such mortification soon.

He had thought about the magnetic Father Brian until he'd finally fallen asleep last night. The man's sultry voice had haunted him long after they had parted from their far too brief chat. He could have blissfully sat on that bench and talked to him for the rest of the evening. Realistically, he knew Father Brian had far more important things to do than talking to him. Any time they could share together would be viewed as a gift. Justin was grateful that he would be his teacher, even if it ended up being for the short time it would take to finish up his final exams. If in the process he had the opportunity to get to know the man better, he would consider himself doubly blessed.

A flush immediately spread across his cheeks when he looked up to see he was being studiously observed from the other side of the table to which he sat. Father Brian was staring at him, flecks of warmth in his eyes... an emotion within he couldn't quite decipher. All he knew was that he wanted to understand every look and word from this man. He gulped as his frazzled mind tried to assimilate how to properly greet him.. "Uhhh, I'm sorry, Father Brian. I didn't hear you come in."

Brian smiled as he sat down across from the beautiful blond. "I see that, Justin. It appears you were lost in thought." His voice dropped a notch. "I hope it was a good place..."

Justin began to stammer nervously, unaware of how it affected the predatory male. "I – I uhhhh, yes... of course, Father Brian. Always a good place."

Deliberately, Brian slid his hand on top of the rectangular table, deftly laying his hand across Justin's. His eyes darkened, as his thumb stroked along the backside of Justin's hand. His voice dropped to a purr, one that was always designed to make a man aware of him. Brian knew Justin would be no different. "Relax, Justin. It's just the two of us here. How did I tell you to address me when we're alone?"

"I'm sorry, Father - ermmmm, I mean Brian. You are just so different from the other priests here. I feel a little disconnected at times..." Justin answered breathlessly, willing his traitorous heartbeat to slow before he fully revealed himself to the all too observant man.

Brian continued to stroke his hand over Justin's, his eyes probing beautiful blue ones relentlessly. His eyes slowly flickered down to Justin's lips, his own parting as he imagined breaking them open under his own. Fuck, those beautiful and full lips, he thought. Such pleasure they could give in a variety of ways. Pleasures he fully intended to experience. "Let me assure you of one thing, Justin..." Brian whispered almost raggedly. "You'll quickly find I am very different. I hope you find it to be a most welcome change."

Justin felt swallowed up by hazel eyes. In total oblivion regarding what the hunter was doing, Justin barely whispered, "I already do, Brian."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support. That is a great motivation for me!**

**Chapter 5**

Brian knowingly smirked at his quarry as the boy looked up from his study materials for the third time in the last five minutes. The boy was nervous, yet not for the same reason that would seem normal in their present positions. He would expect Justin to display a degree of respectful admiration for an ordained man of the cloth that was supposed to be regarded as his mentor. Perhaps even finding their close proximity daunting... but, this was not the case with the young man. He was aware of him on a much more personal level. That was the exact reaction Brian wanted to elicit within him. One that he would continue to work and evoke until he had the boy exactly where he wanted him.

Justin was fascinated by Father Brian. He was unlike any of the others here, and it was much more than how Brian differed from the rest of the monks in both looks and age. There was something in his heated regard as their eyes met and held. It was almost as if- no, Justin cautioned himself. That couldn't be it. Father Brian was a priest... and now he was his teacher. There was no way that could be the meaning behind the father's watchful glances. Once again, Justin looked up from what was material he had committed to memory a long time ago when he was caught by Father Brian's intent gaze once more. He flushed as he looked back down, his hand trembling slightly as he turned the page.

"Is there a problem, Justin?" Brian asked almost mockingly. A part of him was rejoicing at the responses of the boy; while another part of him wished it always didn't come so easy. Here of all places he had thought to have found his prey to be a bit more resistant. As his eyes darkened on the sight of Justin nervously chewing on his lower lip, Brian decided the ease of the capture didn't matter. He wanted Justin too fucking badly. Brian couldn't wait to see him out of the unappealing robe... open to his view; most of all – available to every illicit pleasure he wished to explore with the enticing boy.

"I – I not really, Father..." Justin mumbled, trying to keep his eyes focused on the pages in front of him that were quickly becoming a blur.

Brian made a pretense of looking down at the file in front of him. He had no need to do so. In a short amount of time he had memorized everything contained within the folder about Justin Taylor. It could stem from a couple of reasons. One, it could be the cop in him – always analyzing. Having the need to know everything about the subject of interest. Undoubtedly, Justin Taylor was a great subject of his interest - a boy that intrigued him on so many levels. Secondly, he could just be that into the blond boy. It went against his general behavior patterns... but, he shrugged it off to his options being so limited here. He was Brian Kinney. Not getting laid in a two week period, at least he hoped it was only that span of time, was unthinkable and totally unacceptable. There was no way he entertained the possibility of Justin being that alluring that he couldn't focus on anything else. That broke every rule of his standard hunting and acquisition practices.

"I've reviewed your school records, Justin. I know the material can't be challenging for you. In fact, I would hazard you to be prepared to take the final exams without spending time on study preparations." Brian eyed him closely, wondering how Justin would react if he admitted to stalling on the actual testing just so he could spend more time with him... get to know him better. Justin might think he was just being nice... but, he would soon learn that 'Father Brian' was the least altruistic man he'd ever meet. He did everything for a reason. This time they spent together here had one as well. Admittedly, he did enjoy teaching, and it was a diversion from the hum drum of the boring lifestyle here... but, that wasn't the primary reason of his offered assistance. If Justin kept sending him the signals he had been since their initial meeting, the compact little blond would soon learn much more about his instructor. A one on one brand of teaching in which he excelled – a process that he would perform long into the night.

"No, you're correct. This is all basic material. I aced this on my SAT's." Justin smiled as he remembered the score. His success had been a curse really. Once his father learned of it he had began pushing him into applying at schools that had no connection to the one's of his choice – art. Craig Taylor wanted his son to emulate him. Be a business major with a career in business. That was not who Justin was, despite how the test scores may have represented him. He figured he didn't have to worry about that any longer. His father had all but washed his hands of him now. Justin missed his mother, but he couldn't say he completely abhorred a life that now took him away from his judgmental and cruel father.

Brian nodded in agreement. "I see that. You could get into any program in the country, Justin. I wonder why you are here and not approaching one of those opportunities."

"There are those who might say being here is exploring an opportunity. One stemming from a more divine purpose," Justin faultlessly reminded.

"Touche," Brian commended him with a laugh. If that was supposed to divert his attention, the boy was sadly mistaken. He already knew Justin wasn't all he seemed to be. Brian decided getting to the heart of the matter of him being here might be the quickest way to reach his own goals. As he looked at the boy that was steadily fidgeting less, Brian decided he would see just how nervous he truly made the boy – and determine the real reason. "I don't buy it, Justin... as I don't believe this is the life you would have chosen for yourself. Convince me that I'm wrong..."

Justin swallowed tremulously, his nerves that had just begun to steady feeling all over the place once again. "Uhhh, why are you questioning it, Father?"

"It's really not my business, Justin." Brian gave Justin his most compassionate and sincere look, one he thought fitting with the role he was forced to project. "It is my duty to offer guidance... spiritual of course. I would be remiss if I didn't point out all the options that are available in the world for you." Hazel eyes swept over the blond's face, wishing he could see more of him – here and now. That damn robe and hood was a hindrance he wanted to sweep away – now.

"I appreciate your concern, Father. You have been more than kind to me. More so than any of the others." Justin shrugged as he thought of what to say, and how to say it. "Perhaps I don't fit in here. But, it is my home for now."

Brian reached across the table, covering Justin's hand again... smiling as he felt the slight tremble in the boy that he hadn't been able to hide earlier either. "I want to help you find the right path, Justin." His eyes fell to the lips that Justin's teeth continued to gnaw on. _Fuck, he was growing so hard just watching him. How would the hot little blond respond if he yanked him across the table, directly into his lap, and devoured that ripe little mouth until he couldn't breathe? _His fingers stroked along the back of Justin's hand. "You make kindness very easy."

Justin's eyes strayed to the hand that was caressing his own, knowing he should pull free... yet unable to force the separation. What was Father Brian doing? Was he just that compassionate and intuitive about Justin's situation? He was afraid to ask. More so, he was afraid to reveal his attraction to the gorgeous father only to find disgust and disappointment in the compelling hazel eyes. "I-I'm so confused, Father."

"Shhh," Brian whispered. "When it's just the two of us, I am Brian. Remember?"

"Right." Justin blushed. "Brian."

"That's better," Brian purred, continuing to stroke the blond's hand... his mind visualizing how else he could be touching him. "Will you do something for me, Justin?"

Justin nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"I'd like to really see the young man I'm getting to know. Push back your hood. I can make out your face, but I'd love to see you more clearly..." Brian prompted, wanting to get a better look at the blond strands, in his mind seeing how it would be when he latched onto it in the grip of a mind-blowing explosion of lustful frenzy.

"Sure." He laughed nervously as he pulled his hand free to push the heavy hood back with both hands. "Hopefully you won't be disappointed."

Brian's eyes fell to the perfect head of blond hair that fell to Justin's shoulders. It was all he could do not to emit a whistle, and tell the boy exactly how and when he'd enjoy grasping at it. "I don't think that's even remotely possible, Justin." Brian felt his heart thudding in his chest, his blood heating even more and his cock expanding in his pants. He didn't know how much longer he would last. At the very least he needed more. A kiss from those perfect lips would be a place to start. A point he knew he needed to reach soon or go completely out of his mind. Brian began to push for answers his own perception had already told him. "I bet you had the girls chasing you relentlessly in school."

Justin flushed, squirming a bit uncomfortably... uncertain of how much to admit. "Not really. I guess I was too focused on my studies. I can't say I ever noticed."

"No girlfriends before you decided to come here?" Brian probed, knowing he would soon be hearing that admission that he craved to hear. Once that was out in the open, the game would change. If Justin admitted to being attracted to those of his own sex, there would be nothing that could induce Brian to keep his hands to himself. His desire for the beautiful blond boy was too sharp. He had to have him or go utterly insane. Brian grudgingly admitted the blond was driving him close to that now.

His head shaking back and forth, Justin answered, "No. I didn't have any. A big part of the reason my father wanted me to come here."

"I see," Brian answered, despite his pleasure in finally getting some answers... having a feeling he wouldn't like the father that sent his obviously confused son away to this place. "I want to hear more about this, Justin... but, I'm afraid we'll be interrupted soon. We've had the library for over an hour now... and I get the feeling your story is one you don't want overheard by the others."

"You're right, Brian. I wouldn't." He smiled at Brian from across the table, unable to shake his need to know him much better. "Perhaps we'll have the opportunity another time then."

Brian nodded. "Yes. I would like that. Very much." He looked at Justin attentively for a few minutes. "What about tonight?"

"T-tonight?" Justin stammered, wondered precisely what the unorthodox father had in mind.

"Yes, tonight. Come and see me after dinner... once everyone is free from their duties for the day. I'd really like to continue this, Justin." Brian's eyes heated and devoured the blond in one fervent glance. "Unless you don't feel comfortable with that... or even want to talk more."

"No!" Justin protested, in his innocence unable to hide his eagerness. "I'd like that. It's so easy to talk to you, Brian. Maybe that's what I need... if only to put all of this in perspective."

Brian smiled, the hunter knowing he was about to capture his prey. Taste and devour him thoroughly. His voice dropped to a husky murmur. "I'm here for you, Justin. You know where I'm staying. I'll be there when you feel free to come."

They both slightly started when the door opened and the Abbot appeared inside. Justin looked up to find the Abbot's disapproving gaze firmly focused on him. "Uhhh, I guess I'd better be going. It's about time for lunch."

"It is, isn't it? I find myself hungry as well." Brian looked towards the Abbot, knowing he had interrupted them on purpose. "Think about when you want to take your exams, Justin. I believe you're ready... but, if you need more study time, that's fine too."

Justin nodded as he moved towards the door, quickly replacing his hood; after giving a slight bow to the Abbot, he looked back towards Brian. "I'll let you know, Father Brian. Thank you for all your help."

Brian smiled as the door closed behind Justin. _My pleasure, Justin. Tonight is going to be even more so... for the both of us_. He watched as Abbot Reynolds took the seat that Justin had just vacated, finding his new companion much less desirable, and one that was affecting his good mood almost instantly. "Did you need something, Abbot?"

"I did. I just spoke with your superior. He wishes for you to phone him this afternoon. It sounded important..." Abbot Reynolds told him, hoping more than anything it was good news about the case that led the detective to go into hiding. Having Brian Kinney gone from here was his top priority... most especially now that his lascivious eye had landed on the young and impressionable Justin Taylor.

A snort followed. "It always sounds important with the Chief. I'll call him, though." Brian stood up from the table, gathering Justin's file into his hand. He smiled at the glowering Abbot benignly. "Justin's lesson went very well today. I think he'll be prepared to take his exams very soon."

"Good." The Abbot fixed a cold gaze on his unwanted resident. "As soon as his exams are completed, you will have no further need to associate with Justin. Are we clear on that?"

"Certainly," Brian agreed. What did he care? He had no doubt he'd be fucking the boy tonight... tomorrow at the latest. Once that was done he would have no further need to spend time with the enticing blond. Brian wasn't even certain he believed that to hold true in Justin's case. There was something different about that boy. A special variable that placed him in an entirely different league. Regardless of his unique appeal, they led entirely different lives. Once he was free to leave here, Justin would be another part of his past. As he departed the library and away from all the curious glances extended his way, Brian frowned as he realized how unsettling he found the reality of that goodbye to be.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Eeeek. Long chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Chapter 6**

Brian exited the library in a brusque manner, knowing that Horvath's message could be important. It hadn't entirely escaped his attention why he was in this state of seclusion. There was a larger problem at hand. A crime lord that he had been so close to bringing down... one that as a result, had signed an order for his death. Bellinksi. He had been doggedly investigating him for much of the past year. Barely, had he kept within the bounds of the law to escape being charged with harassment. He had picked up contacts along the way, and evidence... but, not enough to put him away for good. He was on the verge when he had been forced into hiding. Nothing would please him more than to see this reptilian drug runner, among various other crimes, put out of commission – once and for all.

Reaching his present living quarters, Brian dug through his bag until he found one of the prepaid phones the Sarge had supplied for him. He laughed at what else he found at the bottom of the bag – items of necessity for him, but ones he would have assumed Horvath would have discouraged him needing during this stay. There was a medium sized tube of KY Jelly, along with two large boxes of condoms. Brian snickered. "Know me well, don't you old man?"

Dialing the number that he had committed to memory during the trip here, he waited for his boss' gruff voice to come across the phone. After several rings, Brian smiled derisively as it was answered, the Sarge's voice obviously distracted. "You summoned?"

"It's about damn time. I left that message for you hours ago!" Carl exploded, quickly going to close the door to his office.

He sat down on the unappealing furniture that now housed his dwelling, looking down at it in distaste before he muttered, "Life at the monastery has me running at an active pace."

"Right," Carl grumbled. "We'll get back to that."

Inwardly Brian groaned, knowing a lecture would be ending this call. "Has something happened with the Bellinski case? I have been a bit cut off from current events in the outside world."

"Yes, it has in a surprising and big way. This has been kept as quiet as possible... but, it all should break soon." Carl took in a deep breath, his excitement more than evident. "We got him, Brian. Bellinski got sloppy, much we think due to his cockiness of you being out of commission. In addition, I recently planted a man in his organization. I had him slip that the hit on you seemed to have been successful."

"You did what? So, not only am I locked down in this wretched place... I'm dead as well?" Unfucking-believable!"

"Oh calm down. That information was only dropped in Bellinski's organization. There has been nothing released to the press. All that matters is that it led to his capture," Carl reminded, both of them knowing this was only one part of Brian's problem.

Brian grunted. "I suppose. And, the assassin?"

"He's still at large."

A smile curved Brian's lips. "I guess that means I'm stuck here for awhile longer then."

"Yes, it appears so." Carl clearly remembered the talk he'd had with the Abbot earlier. "It's quite a turnaround, Brian."

"What is?" Brian asked, pretending to be oblivious.

Carl snorted. "Amazing really. I remember virtually having to drag you into that monastery. Now, you seem more than resigned to your current situation. Makes me wonder why."

"Sarge, if you have something to say – then, just say it," Brian told him, knowing it was inappropriate to speak to him like this, but not wanting to get pulled into the good cop – bad cop routine right now.

"I spoke with Abbot Reynolds. He voiced some concerns about your behavior."

Brian smiled. "My behavior has been fine, Carl. He just gets over excited – and not in a good way."

"Right. I might believe that... if I didn't know you so well. It would be my guess that you've found something to capture your interest. This would explain the Abbot's concerns... along with your sudden contentment with monastery life." Carl had known he'd been wise to pack those essential items for Brian. He'd hoped that his hot-headed detective would abstain during his brief stay... but knowing Brian as he did he found that less than likely.

"It is nothing to worry about, Carl. I know when to be discreet... and when I can be more overt."

"Okay, Brian. I trust you. Hell, I'd trust you with my life. You know that." Carl conceded him that, knowing he had trusted him in that capacity on too many occasions to count.

"Thanks, Carl. I know what I'm doing." He frowned as he thought about the more serious issue at hand. "Are you sure you don't want me to come back in order to flush out my would-be assassin?"

Carl thought about that for a moment. "Not yet. Your home is under constant surveillance. We'll stick to the plan for now. With Bellinski being captured I expect your hit man to lay low for awhile. I'll be in touch."

"Okay. Let me know." They chatted casually for a few more minutes, before each of them took steps to end the call. Before hanging up, Brian mockingly told him, "Thanks for those extra provisions. It's good that you keep my _every_ need in mind."

"Asshole. I know you, Brian. If there is a way for you to get laid, you'll do it. This way I protected both you and your bed partner." Carl didn't really care so much about Brian's exploits. All he cared about was it jeopardizing his stay at the monastery. He knew this yet unnamed man would make his move – all that mattered was keeping Brian safe until then. "Take care, Brian. I don't care how safe you feel there, remember who you are and what is out there hunting you."

"I'll remember, Sarge. Talk to you soon." Brian ended the call and destroyed the prepaid phone, knowing it wasn't safe to leave anything to chance. He wasn't overly concerned about the phone lines. They had a good plan in place. Each of them were speaking on a prepaid phone, not linked to an account. He wouldn't be found that way.

One thing Brian knew for certain – the capture of the drug runner that sought his demise didn't secure his safety. The hit man would precede with the hit. In the world of paid assassins, a contract is a contract. It would not end until either the hit was completed or the hit man was captured. As much as it was good news that Bellinkski was now behind bars, this ordeal was far from over.

* * *

Justin had suffered dinner, prayers and more prayers with mixed attention. He hated this daily routine so much. This life was not him. As far as punishments went, his father had done well with this one. He had been going out of his mind, each day his torment growing – all changing when _he_ arrived. Justin smiled as his thoughts took him to a mental picture of Father Brian's intense gaze. The newcomer had been so kind to him, so very different from the other monks and priests. Father Brian seemed to have developed some kind of personal interest in him, one that he didn't understand... yet one that he wanted to explore. Having him assigned as his instructor couldn't have been more divine.

In truth it was a double-edged sword. Torment and bliss being his dilemma. Justin had been glancing at the clock relentlessly in the past hour. He could hear Brian's invitation in his head as lucidly as if Brian were here right now. _Come and see me after dinner... once everyone is free from their duties for the day_. There had been something in his eyes, his voice had been urgent and almost sultry. Father Brian intrigued him like no other man had ever. He wanted to know so much more about him. Justin wasn't oblivious to the obvious attractions of Father Brian; although, he tried not to dwell on that. There was no future for any such thoughts. For now, though, Father Brian was keeping him going in this desolate place. He only hoped that Brian enjoyed their time together just as much.

His eyes continuing to be drawn to the wall clock, Justin abandoned all thoughts of doing as he was supposed to do. In what was not much more than an instant, Justin slipped into his shoes before quietly leaving his small room, en route to the path that would lead him to Brian's more secluded lodgings. He wasn't sure it was wise to keep tormenting himself with the seclusion of Father Brian's company... but, he couldn't resist. He wanted to spend time with him in any capacity.

Justin smiled as he virtually tip-toed out of the monastery, feeling the unruly child that now snuck out after lights out. He giggled almost impishly as he looked back at the building he was now escaping... knowing he was on the way to a much more interesting place. An evening getting to know Father Brian better. What could be more appealing that that? Justin knew his biggest challenge would be gaining the cooperation from his body in regards to his responses to Brian's nearness. He had to achieve that. Having Father Brian look on him in either horror or disgust would be the most humiliating event in his life. Justin didn't pause to think what that meant... he only knew it would be the worse thing that could ever happen – now or ever.

* * *

Brian smiled as he heard the almost tentative knock at his door. He knew who was on the other side. This was going to be an enlightening evening for the young blond. Brian couldn't wait to get started. His lust for the boy was unlike any he'd ever known. He felt rushed for a mixture of reasons. Never had he hungered for a taste of a man as he did Justin... then, there was the fact that this case could be resolved at any time – leading up to his departure. One thing was for certain – he didn't want to leave here before he had thoroughly explored Justin Taylor; in doing so, showing him this was not the life for him.

Opening the door, Brian smiled at him warmly, inviting him inside with a sweep of his hand. "Come in, Justin. I'm so pleased you decided to come." Watching Justin move inside, Brian had to still his hands not to rip the offending robe from Justin's compact body. The robe hid so much, but not enough to disguise the beauty laying hidden beneath. "Have a seat. I'll get us something to drink."

"Oh that's not necessary Fath- Brian." Justin sat down in the center of the plain, yet comfortable couch... his eyes moving around the room with interest. It was very different from his lodgings; it was ordinary, yet intimate and containing everything the dweller could possibly need.

"Nonsense." Brian quickly returned carrying a bottle of red wine and two long stemmed glasses. He looked at his guest sheepishly for a moment. "A vice of mine. We all have them, right?"

Justin nodded, his jaw nearly dropping as he watched Brian pouring the wine. _A few vices_, Justin thought. This one was mild in comparison to the one that began to ripple through his mind. He wondered how the good father would respond if he confessed to a vice of his own – the one of desiring to feel their lips meshing together in unbridled passion. "I've actually never tasted wine... outside of communion wine."

Brian handed the glass to Justin, smiling hungrily at him over the rim. "Everyone has first times – in everything."

Blushing as he took the offered glass, he took a timid sip before responding, "Yes, I suppose so."

In slow motion, Brian sat down beside Justin, deftly placing an arm around the back of the couch... so close to where he could almost touch him. "I wasn't sure you would come. I'm glad you did."

"Me too," Justin answered. "I'll be in trouble with Abbot Reynolds if he realizes I snuck out of my room... but, I decided it was a risk I wanted to take."

Brian moved a bit closer, subtle yet determined to increase Justin's awareness of him. "I have a feeling you have taken a few risks in your young life. Am I wrong?"

Justin took another sip of his wine, smiling in guilty acknowledgment. "You are very astute. I have been a rebellious child. I guess it's no wonder my father decided to curtail that."

Placing his glass on the table, Brian watched Justin surreptitiously, forcing his lust under control for the moment. "Tell me what led you here, Justin. Something tells me it won't be any standard path."

"I-I can't tell you, Brian." He took another sip, before placing his glass on the table next to Brian's... deciding wine wasn't the answer. A clear head was what he needed here. Brian's near proximity afforded him anything but that.

Brian moved even closer, until their thighs were touching beneath the robes. Scowling as he viewed Justin in that offensive hood, he brusquely demanded, "Would you remove that blasted hood? I'd like to see the man I'm speaking to."

Nodding, Justin reached up and pushed the hood back, his face turning to meet Brian's intensive and somehow purposeful stare. "Sorry. I guess I've become accustomed to wearing it."

_That was a crime_, Brian thought to himself. Those endless blue eyes, mixed in with perfect blond locks that were meant to be admired. "Now, talk to me, Justin. You can tell me anything. Nothing will change my opinion of you." Brian nearly groaned when he spoke those words. It was undoubtedly true. Nothing could possibly change how those perfect lips affected him; mixed in with his eyes, Brian found himself hard and in immediate need of release.

"I'm not so sure of that," Justin muttered under his breath.

"Justin, I have met a variety of characters over the years. Let me assure you – nothing surprises me." He affixed a firm and compelling gaze on the blond boy. "Now, tell me why you came here."

A soft sigh followed. "Okay, maybe it will help to talk about it. If you want me to leave afterwards, I'll understand."

"I won't," Brian whispered raggedly, intuitively knowing this admission would be at the heart of getting what he wanted most – this enticing little blond beneath him in bed.

"I was taking a shower at school. Some of the jocks were doing the same. I – I uhhhhh-" Justin began to stammer almost incoherently.

Brian's eyes darkened, knowing precisely where this was heading. It was utterly ironic really. He hadn't heard Justin's story yet... but, he had the feeling it was similar to his first initial awakening to the beauty of the male anatomy. "Go on, Justin." He placed his hand on Justin's leg, beginning to rub it soothingly, trusting himself not to rip the offending robe off in the process.

"I got hard, Brian. Painfully and impossibly hard. I couldn't stop myself..."

"What did you do?" Brian asked hoarsely, knowing he was moments away from tasting those lips... forcing himself to wait until Justin not only welcomed the connection, but sought it as well.

"As I was watching them, I started touching myself. I whacked off under the shower spray, keeping the jocks in my sights the entire time." Justin turned his head away from Brian's direction, unable to look at him. "I know I've probably disgusted you now. I'll go if you want."

A low husky laugh resulted. "No. I don't want you to leave. In fact, I had a similar experience around your age. I understand it perfectly. Much more than you know."

"Really?" Justin asked nervously. "You're not just saying that?"

"No, Justin. I never say anything I don't mean." Brian reached out, turning Justin's chin to fully meet his gaze. "Have you ever kissed a man? Really kissed one?"

Justin blushed, unable to comprehend he was having this discussion with Father Brian. "Nothing very extensive. My experience is non-existent. When my father found out, he freaked. He is the most anti-gay man you'll ever meet. I think he hates me... everything about me. He sent me here to punish me, but more to get me out of his sight."

"I see." Brian's eyes flared in anger as he thought of how Justin's father had treated such a pivotal moment in his son's life. When he needed understanding and support he received abuse – even if only in the emotional sense. Justin's father was of the sort Brian loathed above all others.

Shrugging, Justin pasted a fake smile across his lips. "It's not so bad here really. I'll probably leave when I turn eighteen. I'm not sure where I'll go, but I will figure something out."

Brian knew he should feel guilty about his dogged pursuit... but, he couldn't back down now. He had the feeling Justin's future would work out for the best. For now, all he could think about was this tremendous need he had for him. He had to have him – tonight. "It will work out, Justin." Brian's hand stroked up and down Justin's leg, smiling when he felt the muscles jerking beneath. "I can be your teacher in a wide variety of ways. Let me do that for you."

Justin felt his heart skip a beat as he looked deeper into Brian's eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing... what he had thought he had found there earlier, but thinking it impossible. "W-what do you mean?"

"I think you know." Brian's mouth moved closer, his breath becoming a caress across Justin's lips. "Would you like to feel that real kiss, Justin? A kiss given by a man that wants you more than anything. Wouldn't you like to know how that feels?"

A moan followed. "From you? I-I don't know what to say."

Brian growled as he felt Justin's breath mingling with his own. "Don't say anything, Justin. Let me kiss you. I swear you'll know the difference from your last." Brian took Justin's groan as acceptance before he moved forward to gently brush his lips across the ones that so enticed him. "Yes," he whispered almost hollowly. "Open for me, Justin. Let me in..."

Justin gasped as he felt Brian's lips closing firmly over his own, his breathing quickening as he felt that first lash of a tongue demanding entry. Brian wasn't subtle at all in his kiss. He was exploring him, making his intentions instantly known. When Brian began to languidly tug on his lower lip, Justin couldn't keep from opening them widely – his desire to fully experience Brian's kiss overriding all common sense. Justin's hands reached out to slide into brunet strands of hair, unknowingly tugging on them... causing Brian's mouth to move on him more ferociously. His tongue gradually snuck out to tangle with the one that possessed his mouth so effortlessly, his cock filling and throbbing as one mouth virtually fed on the other.

"That's it, Justin. Give into your desires. Be the man you know you want to be..." Brian whispered in between the stabbing motion of his tongue into Justin's mouth. _Fuck, he tasted so damn perfect_, Brian thought. He wasn't the least bit surprised. He'd known from the first moment he had looked into the beautiful blue eyes – this boy was perfection.

Fingers sifting in and out of Brian's hair, Justin returned Brian's kiss in equal measure, his hands moving to trail down to Brian's shoulders. It was at that moment he came back to his senses. His fingers froze as they brushed across the collar that adorned Brian's neck. In a sudden movement that almost made Brian fall from the couch, Justin lurched to his feet... his hand reaching up to his lips, head tossing back and forth – horror and embarrassment assailing him.

"Justin, what's wrong? Come back..." Brian implored, his eyes narrowing as he watched Justin slowly backing towards the door.

"No, this is wrong. It's all my fault. My dad is right – I'm fucked up... and I almost brought you down to my level." He looked down at the floor, unable to meet Brian's eyes. "I hope you don't hate me for this... God knows I hate myself enough."

Brian cursed under his breath. He had been so close... and now Justin was filled with self-loathing and guilt; all of which being the direct result of the views of his asshole of a father. Fuck, how he wished he could get his hands on him now. "Justin, wait..."

"No, I need to go. We can talk in the morning. I – I just can't face you now." His hand closed around the doorknob, his voice breaking as he whispered, "You are a respected priest... and I just made out with you like - well, I think you know. I'm so sorry, Brian. So very sorry."

Brian knew one thing for certain. This wasn't going to end like this. He wanted Justin Taylor... and fuck, he would have him. More than that, he couldn't let him suffer like this thinking he had committed some unforgivable sin. He tried to convince himself he was reaching out to him solely to gain possession of his untried little ass... but, he knew it was more. Brian Kinney did give a fuck, at least in regards to one sensitive little blond. The words flew out of his mouth before he could call them back. "Justin, stop. I'm not what you think."

Justin's steps stilled as they moved to pass through the door. He turned to look at Brian, lust and compassion fighting with each other in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story... but, suffice it to say – I am not and have never been a priest. You have not corrupted a man of the cloth, Justin. I am a police detective... one that has no aspirations to being a priest – now or ever!" Brian began to move towards Justin. "Now, come back inside and let me explain. Once I'm finished I won't stop you if you still want to leave... all that I ask is that you hear me out."

Justin closed the door. He leaned against it as he looked at Brian incredulously. "I'm beyond confused... but, I'll listen."

"Okay. Let's sit back down, and I'll tell you my story." When Justin hung back in hesitation, Brian told him, "I promise I won't touch you unless you ask me to. As difficult as that might be, I will force myself to behave."

"That's just the problem, Brian. I will want you to touch me."

"Fuck." Brian growled, his nostrils beginning to flare. "Don't say shit like that to me until after we've talked. Go sit at the table, Justin. Perhaps that table will keep me off you long enough."

Justin smiled yearningly at Brian, both of them having the same instantaneous thought.

_I am totally fucked._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I hope you're still hanging in there. This update has been awhile in coming. I apologize for that. I do hope you enjoy it. :)

**Chapter 7**

Justin stood frozen as Brian made his way to the table, his legs slightly trembling and his body barely settled from their earlier kiss. He wasn't certain what had unsettled him the most – Brian's unexpected, although much wanted kiss... or the fact that Father Brian revealed himself _not _to be the man he seemed to be. He hung back for a moment, unable to avert his eyes from Brian's intense gaze... knowing in an instant, right or wrong – this is where he wanted to be.

Brian raised a questioning brow. "Well, Justin? Are you going to sit down?" Hazel eyes trickled down Justin's body, what little he could perceive of it through the restricting robe... realizing his deep desire to remove the offending garment from Justin's body hadn't tapered at all. "I could drag you over here onto my lap to have our talk. Although, I doubt that would enable me very responsive to your questions."

A blush followed Brian's statement. Naivety or not, Justin knew exactly what Brian was saying. Brian wanted him. Too close of a proximity wouldn't allow for them to have their much needed talk. Justin very much needed his questions answered before they proceeded any further. He slowly advanced towards the table, willing the dark flush from his cheeks... knowing that Brian not only noticed, but was amused by it as well. He sat down across from Brian at the small table, careful to keep his seat pulled back... deciding having their knees touching underneath the table wasn't in his best interest. "So," Justin spoke after taking a deep breath. "You are not a priest."

"Not at all." Brian's eyes were open and filled with a truth that he wanted to instantly penetrate the blond's confused mind. "I'm in hiding here. I have nothing to do with the church or the priesthood."

"Hiding? You're in danger?" Justin asked in alarm. "I guess when you said you were a cop, I assumed you were either investigating someone or the monastery."

Brian laughed. "Hardly. I am a police detective, but there's nothing here of interest to investigate." Eyelids dropping briefly to hopefully shield the lust in his eyes, he looked back up, his eyes still warm and penetrating. "Well, almost nothing," he purred almost silkily.

Justin laughed nervously, the sound coming out more as a giggle... unbeknownst to him, sharpening the desire in the man that was determined to have him tonight. "I may be basically innocent... but, I do know when a man wants me."

Brian knew he should get their conversation on a less intimate level... yet, all he could think of was the word innocent falling from those perfect lips that he hungered to feel caressing and worshipping his cock - one that had begun to thicken anew. His voice deep and husky, Brian asked, "Innocent, Justin? Tell me about that."

Averting his gaze from Brian's penetrating stare, Justin stammered, "I – uhhhh – there just hasn't been a lot of time for anything."

"Most especially when you have a homophobic father..." Brian surmised, finding that to be one common ground between the two of them. Brian wondered how many others he might find. "I understand that. My father was an asshole too. It was so many years ago, but the day they lowered him into the ground was the first day of true peace for me."

"You never made up with him?" Justin asked, looking at the brunet almost forlornly.

Brian shook his head. "We went to the bar and he told me he had cancer. I chose that moment to tell him I was queer."

"I trust your father was a homophobe too?" Waiting for Brian's nod, Justin continued, "That still sucks, though. I'm sorry your dad died."

Shrugging, Brian's eyes became cold as he answered, "I'm not." Forcing his demons of the past to the back of his mind, Brian told him, "We're not here to talk about that. The life and times of one Jack Kinney is not how I most want to spend my evening... most especially - not with you."

"How did you want to spend your evening?" Justin asked almost coquettishly, uncertain of where the words or tone came from... only finding the urge to flirt with this unrealistically gorgeous man tempting him beyond belief.

A growl passed through Brian's lips at the blond's unexpected boldness. "I think you know..." Brian whispered huskily, his eyes visually eating all he could see. "But, first things first. You had questions. Ones I promised to answer before any pouncing commenced."

"Right... Questions." Justin shook his head as if to clear it from the seductive fog that had begun to gather around it again. He looked up just in time to see the self-satisfied smirk on Brian's face. Justin sighed in resignation. Brian knew what he was doing to him. Undoubtedly, this was no man of the cloth succumbing to a moment of irresistible desire. He was experienced... and he knew exactly what he wanted. It was more than obvious _he _was what Brian wanted. Justin shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his cock told him how much it liked that turn of events. "Uhmmmm, so you're in disguise here, and not investigating any of the residents. Why are you here... that is, if I can even know that?"

"It isn't ethical for me to answer the questions... or for me to have even told you about my true identity. But, now that I've started, I see no reason not to disclose everything..." Brian responded grimly, realizing Carl would have his head if he could hear this now. "I had been investigating a crime boss for months. Finally, I was closing in on him; making the right connections and getting people to talk. Slowly the evidence was building, but not quite enough to put him away. He got more than a bit shaky and called a hit out on me."

Justin gasped in horror and shock. "A hit? You m-mean... someone is trying to kill you?"

"I'm a cop, Justin. Someone is always going to be trying to kill me. It's just how my life is."

Snorting, Justin answered, "Wow. That's reassuring."

"I was trying to lighten the moment. I get that hearing someone has a contract out on their life can be a bit off-putting." Brian sighed as he viewed the look of continued horror in Justin's eyes. _Such a sensitive little twat_. It just made him want to fuck the shit out of him – here and now. Fuck. Everything made him want to fuck this boy. Fuck him deep, hard and fast... even slow. As he thought about how it would feel as his cock slid in and out of him slowly... knowing the delayed gratification he would receive as he felt each exquisite stroke, Brian almost pulled him across the table to rip off that offending garment... leaving the talk for later. Much later.

Unthinking, Justin reached across the table and laid his had over Brian's... a spark of awareness heating his own eyes at the almost electric contact. "I – I don't know what to say, Brian. This is just so alarming. I wouldn't want to think of a world that had so cruelly destroyed you."

Brian laid his other hand atop of their hands that were now joined. "Don't worry." Brian's eyes were warm, and openly trying to comfort the abnormally caring boy. "I'm tough, Justin... and, I know what I'm doing. I work with good people as well. They made me come here to hide out while things settled down. The man I was investigating is now behind bars awaiting his hearing and trial. Now, it's a question of finding the hit man. It should be over soon."

"Well, that's a relief." Justin pulled his hand back, running it shakily through his hair. "I guess if you're an active gay man they wouldn't think to look for you here."

"You would have to know me and my life to truly understand... but, take me at my word, Justin – no one would ever think of looking for me here."

Justin smiled, his eyes almost sparkling as he looked at what he perceived to be the most beautiful man alive.. "I hope not. I'd hate to think of anything bad ever happening to you."

Brian's eyes fell to Justin's lips, his cock continuing to twitch in his pants the more he looked at the blond boy. He couldn't hold out much longer. He wanted him too fucking badly. His voice dropped to a deep and husky pitch. "All the more reason to live each moment as if it were your last. Don't you think?"

"Perhaps it is..." Justin agreed, his eyes helplessly caught and held by hazel ones carved in determination... lust clearly decipherable in his gaze.

A muscle twitched in Brian's jaw, as he drank his fill of the beautiful blond... one that was driving him crazy being so near, yet not in his arms. "I think the time for talk has ended, Justin. At least for now."

Justin swallowed nervously. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think its time I gave you what your eyes have been begging me to take from the first moment we met..." Brian rasped, his voice low and purposeful, desire etched in every line of his tense expression.

Chuckling nervously, Justin told him, "You cut right to the chase, don't you?"

"We've wasted enough time. Do you want to waste even more... or do you want the experience of being possessed by me?" Brian muttered in a gravelly voice, his need never having been more sharp than at this moment.

Justin shook his head, a bemused look on his face. "Possessed by you. In my wildest dreams I never imagined my first time being with someone like you."

Brian hooded his eyes for a moment, the thoughts of being Justin's first overwhelming him with a voracious desire to devour him. Fuck. He'd never wanted to be someone's first. Brian liked men that knew the score; ones that understood there would be no attachments formed... and definitely no repeats. Already, he felt himself breaking all sorts of rules for this boy. He'd compromised his own personal safety confessing his true identity to him. He could try to tell himself he'd done it only to get into the boy's ass – in truth, Brian knew that was only partially true.

In the aftermath of their torrid kiss and as he'd viewed the dismay and guilt on Justin's face, Brian couldn't let Justin continue to think he'd been doing something so totally immoral. He couldn't stop himself from relieving him of such a misconception. He knew walking away from this boy would be unlike any other goodbye he'd ever had. Right now he wouldn't think about that, although he knew it was a reality that would need to be dealt with at some point... perhaps sooner than he even realized right now. He didn't intend to waste another single moment. "It's time to stop dreaming and start living, Justin." His eyes were burning, boring into Justin like hot coals when he rasped, "Stand up. I want to see what you've been hiding beneath that robe. Take it off – _now_."

Justin stared at Brian wide-eyed, much as he thought a deer would being caught in the headlights that was barreling steadily ahead. "Uhhhh. Take my robe off?"

Brian growled, his hands itching to touch the blond. "Yes," he demanded. "We have two options here, Justin. One, you remove the robe and we move forward... or two, you leave now. It's your choice." Brian's face became flushed, his eyes glowing with need. "I want you too fucking badly. As much as I enjoy talking to you... and I really do, I can't be here with you alone any longer and not touch you. I promise to move slowly... but, I need something soon, Justin." Brian's almost haunted eyes drilled into Justin's. "So, what's it going to be?"

A nervous trickle slid down his throat, causing him to clear it in order to speak. "I don't want to leave... so, I guess that's my answer." Justin reached around to untie the coarse rope that hung from his robe; hands trembling as he allowed it to fall to the floor. He kept his eyes raised to meet Brian's, wanting to see his reaction when he viewed him fully. The robe was sizes too big for him. The rope was really a necessity in keeping it cinched tightly around his waist. He twisted his left shoulder to an angle, pulling at the unattractive garment until he had one arm free; managing his attention on sliding it down his other arm until it pooled at his feet. He couldn't keep his gaze connected to Brian's heated one any longer. Brian looked as if he wanted to completely devour him. Nervously, he began to stammer – "I – uhmmmm, wasn't sure I was coming here tonight so I just have on what I would have worn to bed." He motioned down to his t-shirt and snug black briefs, uncertain of how to handle this silent Brian.

"Beautiful," Brian purred throatily. "Turn around, Justin. Let me really see you." His nostrils flared as Justin slowly turned, his eyes honing in on the delicious flesh he'd been hungering to explore. The black briefs did nothing to hide the perfection he had anticipated seeing for so long. "Perfect. Utterly fucking perfect." Brian remained where he sat, knowing he needed to proceed slowly, ease Justin along – step by step. "Come to me, Justin. I want to taste you."

Justin moaned. Brian's sultry words went directly to his cock. He was aching and hard in a way he'd never been before. He was uncertain if his actions here tonight were right or wrong; truth of the matter – he couldn't care less. Finally, he was going to be true to himself and be the man he always knew he was meant to be. In slow unhurried steps, Justin walked around the table until he stood just a few feet from Brian. His eyes became magnetized to Brian's mouth. He watched as Brian licked his lips as if in a desert and parched for that one sip of water to keep him moving longer. When Brian's fingers reached out to sinuously stroke down Justin's chest, tweaking at each nipple in turn... a gasp fell from Justin's lips as the determined brunet's fingertips brushed along the length of his turgid cock.

"B-Brian... don't tease, please. Remember I'm not experienced here. It's not going to take much to-" Justin panted as Brian's fingers latched onto his pulsing cock.

Brian began to tug on Justin's cock, his lips turned under as he kept his eyes affixed to Justin's euphoric face. "Not going to take much to what, Justin? Come?" Brian laughed, lust defining his intense expression. In one lithe and sudden movement, Brian yanked Justin's briefs down his legs, a hiss passing through his lips as he looked hungrily at the engorged organ – his surprise at the size of the cock attached to the smaller man more than evident. Brian's tongue swiped along his lips again, heat rising in his face as he felt like a fever was beginning to overtake him. Leaning his head down, his tongue slid across the head of Justin's dick, not surprised to already taste a droplet of sweetness slipping through that inviting slit.

Legs beginning to tremble, Justin whimpered, "P-please, Brian."

A lusty chuckle was quickly emitted. "Oh don't worry, Justin. I _will_ please you... as you will me – over and over again. The night is just beginning. Before I'm finished, I will have this hot little body of yours mapped out thoroughly. There won't be an inch of you I won't know intimately." Brian growled as his fingers closed around the perfect mounds of Justin's ass, using the leverage to pull him forward to meet his descending mouth. _Fuck_, Brian thought to himself. He had the most enticing ass ever... and he'd enjoyed more than his fair share. He wasn't sure how long he could hold off before sinking his cock deep into what he knew to be the hottest and tightest ass he'd ever fucked.

Before his lips attached to Justin's throbbing cock, Brian looked deeply into Justin's eyes, in his own way mentally preparing him for his words to follow. "You're mine tonight, Justin. All. Fucking. Mine."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I am looking to wrap this one up in only a few more chapters - two more, then maybe an epilogue. So, things will begin to move along quickly now. Some SMUT and angst here. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Chapter 8**

Brian's eyes remained fixed on Justin's face as his mouth moved to deep throat Justin's already leaking cock. _Fuck, he tasted so good_, Brian thought. The textures were perfect. Out of all the cocks he'd ever had in his mouth – which were far less than the number that had sucked him – this hot little blond's had to be the best. His flavor was intoxicating, and the feel of him was like pure, hot silk. He had never wanted anyone as he did him in this precise moment. His mouth moving over the distended organ, Brian told himself – he _would _have him soon.

Justin moaned under Brian's ministrations, willing all the control he possessed to restrain in not thrusting his hips in and out of Brian's mouth. Something about Brian's suckling motion just made him want to move... to do anything and everything he could to be deeper. The lashing of Brian's tongue against the tip of his dick had him seeing stars. When Brian's tongue would slide around to lick at the vein underneath, Justin very nearly lost his mind.

As his mouth worshipped and devoured the throbbing flesh, Brian maintained eye contact with the beautiful blond, determined that he both see and feel the immense need he instilled in him. He would only back off long enough to blow against the tip of Justin's cock, his throat beginning to hum. "You taste so fucking good," Brian growled as his tongue lapped at the leaking tip, his body aching for release... but even more than that – he wanted to make Justin mindless with the pleasure he could give him. Reaching around, Brian slid a finger along the crack of Justin's perfect ass, his voice going low and guttural in a need he could barely control. "Let go, Justin. Give it all to me."

Justin felt his legs quivering as the pants began to tumble from his mouth. "B-Brian, I can't stand it. My legs are going to collapse."

A sultry chuckle followed. Eyes began to almost blacken as they bored into blue ones that were visibly pained. He pulled off long enough to hiss, "That's why we finish this... then we can lay down for the next part." Brian didn't give Justin time to process that part, as his finger began to slide into the blond's ass and his mouth moved to fully engulf the leaking and throbbing cock. Slowly, Brian began to work his finger inside, his own cock aching and hungry for the release it knew would be found within that tight, warm flesh. Brian didn't have much longer to wait when he felt the increased quiver in Justin's legs, a moment later finding his mouth filled with warm, milky fluid... his mouth greedily lapping up each drop.

Justin felt the sweat gliding down his neck and back as he burst towards his pleasure, unable to fathom how he still managed to stand on his feet. His entire body shaking in the aftermath of the most intense pleasure he'd ever known, he breathlessly gasped, "Wow. That was amazing."

"It was," Brian agreed, licking his lips as he savored each last drop. His eyes were fierce as he visually devoured the blond before him. He had to constantly remind himself that Justin was innocent and not throw him down to take what he wanted. Easy was what the boy needed. Justin's first time wouldn't be darkened by regrets. Brian intended for Justin's first time to be one that he'd always remember... one that no matter whose dick took his place – he would always remember Brian's as not only his first, but the best. He didn't recognize the stab of something unpleasant in his gut when he thought of Justin with another man. Jealousy was a foreign emotion to him. He decided to mark it off to his immense desire to fuck him. A hungry desire that he intended to feed now.

"I want to do the same for you," Justin murmured almost shyly. "I've never done it, though..."

Brian smiled at him, his gaze was predatory and possessive. If he could see himself he would be shocked at the intensity. He reached up to sweep the pad of his thumb against Justin's lips. Brian groaned. "Those lips were meant to suck cock." Brian stopped himself before he said something possessive and out of character, a voice telling him it should be _his_cock and his alone. It was just the heat of the moment, Brian convinced himself. As soon as he'd fucked the gorgeous blond, he would be back to himself again. "Later. I will guide you through it. You are going to be a master cock sucker. Right now, though, I need to be inside you. So. Fucking. Badly."

Justin gasped at the need in Brian's voice, the stark desire on his beautiful face staggering in its intensity. "There's no need to wait, Brian. I want it all with you. Fuck me. Right now."

Standing to his feet, Brian grasped Justin's hand, pulling him the small distance to his bedroom. "What happened to my shy little boy?" He looked over his shoulder to see Justin blushing. "I like it. In fact, there isn't a side of you that I don't find hot." He closed the door behind them, motioning Justin over to the bed. "Lay down on your back. The comfort won't be great in this small bed, but we'll make do."

Sliding his naked body onto the bed and into the center, Justin bend one leg up provocatively, knowing the angle not only gave Brian a good view of his cock... but the ass he wanted as well. Suddenly assailed with bravery, Justin huskily told him, "We don't need space. You're going to be on top of me anyways. Right?"

Brian completely stripped in record time, reaching under his bed to pull out the lube and condoms from his duffel bag, he deftly tossed them onto the bed before crawling over him. His eyes blazing, he growled, "I'm going to give you a night you'll never forget. While you're in this room – in this bed – you are fucking mine!"

Justin groaned as he felt their naked cocks prodding against the other. The words tumbled from his mouth of their own volition. "That's exactly what I want to be. Yours. Take me, Brian. P-please take me."

"I'll take you, Justin. Don't expect to sleep much tonight. At last I'm going to work out this hunger you've instilled in me from day one." Brian reached his hand out for the lube, flipping the cap open and squeezing a large amount out. Pausing to warm it in his hand, he moved to prepare Justin for what would soon follow. He looked down at the beautiful body squirming on the bed, unable to escape the feeling that tonight his life had changed. In fact, he thought it would be a change that would long affect both of them.

* * *

Carl sat at his desk, his eyes having become weary hours ago as he read the same reports, over and over again. He took a bite of his turkey sandwich, accompanied by a large swallow of milk, quickly losing hope that he would find the answer. He didn't hear the light tapping on his door, nor the concerned and irritated woman stepping across the threshold to stare down at him in irritation. He almost jumped when he heard the well-loved and familiar voice seeking to berate him.

"Carl Horvath! You called me over two hours ago saying you would be heading home soon. To my surprise, here you still sit!" Debbie Novotny Horvath told her husband in admonishment. "I hope you realize - dinner's fucking ruined!"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I just got carried away..." Carl mumbled, knowing it best not to say much. No amount of explaining would ever make him win with his wife. He motioned down at his desk. "I grabbed a sandwich."

"Hmmmph. And, don't you sorry me. I know what you're up to," she told him knowingly, despite her anger, sparks of warmth flickering in her eyes.

He laid his sandwich down, his eyebrows raising as he asked, "You do?"

"Yes. I know you." She smiled at him. "I love you for it. Asshole or not, you know Brian is like a son to me."

"I know he is. Despite all his rough edges I think the world of him too. He's a damned good cop. I can't lose him," Carl went on grimly.

Debbie's eyes narrowed as she approached his desk, her voice almost breaking when she said, "Don't you talk like that Carl! You have him in a safe place. You're gonna find this son-of-a-bitch that means to kill him."

"I only hope I find him in time." Carl dragged a hand through his hair, stretching his neck back almost painfully. "I'm too close to this, Deb. There's something here that doesn't add up... and I think something that could bring this to a close."

"You'll get there, baby. I know you will." She sat down across from his desk, looking at him attentively. "Have you spoken to Brian recently?"

Carl nodded. "Yes, earlier today. He's fine. Of course, he's got the Abbot in a tizzy. Seems the monastery isn't completely filled with old men. There's a young man there that's caught Brian's eye. And well, you know Brian."

"Fuck!" she exclaimed in disgust, yet with a light chuckle quickly following. "That's my Brian. He'll always find a prime piece of ass when it seems like there's none to be found."

"Yeah well, it won't do us any good if he gets thrown out of there." He stared down at the reports again. "I know the answer is right here. So many things don't add up. I can't shake the feeling that the answer is right here."

"Often it is. Maybe you just need to get some rest. Come back at it with a clear head in the morning."

Carl shrugged. "Could be. I just don't think we've got a lot of time here." He looked at his wife, loving how she always was there when he struggled and needed a sounding board. It wasn't ethical to ever share particulars of an investigation, but he trusted her... and so many times she had made a difference just by listening.

"I see the wheels turning. What's on your mind?" Knowing Carl as she did, she realized he would never settle down tonight until he sounded this out.

"The assassin. It doesn't add up. Brian was an open target so many times. If Bellinski had placed a hit on Brian way back then, they would have killed him. Why didn't they?"

Her eyes narrowed in understanding. "You know what, you got a good point. Do you think there's no connection but someone wants you to think it's Bellinski? But, didn't Bellinkski begin to fuck up when he thought Brian was out of commission?"

"He did, but I had that information planted. We just assumed all along that Bellinski hired the hit man. But, what if it isn't the work of a hit man... and someone with another vendetta? Fuck, we're looking in all the wrong places then." Carl stood from behind his desk, pacing back and forth almost frantically.

Debbie stood up and moved towards her husband, her hands reaching out to clasp his hands. "Now you listen to me Carl Horvath. You are the best at what you do. Brian is too, because you trained him. You _will _get to the bottom of this and Brian will come back home to us. I know it."

"I hope you're right. I really do. I just got a bad feeling, Deb. It's like the threat is right underneath our noses... and I'm just too close to see it."

* * *

"Your bad feeling is about to be proven correct, Sargent Horvath," the cold evil voice sneered in the privacy of his own office. He had known it to be wise to bug Horvath's office. Of course, he had known the hiding spot for Brian. Nothing happened in his precinct without his knowledge... but keeping tabs on how close Carl was getting had been vital to his own plans. It was time to act. He hadn't acted immediately for the simple reason of not wanting anything tied to him. Had the would-be assassin found him too soon, it could appear suspicious. It had been a clean getaway, a plan that was faultless. Killing Brian as soon as he'd arrived at the monastery, could have had costly repercussions. He wanted this done before the election. Brian Kinney could not live to flaunt his disgusting behavior around his city.

Chief Stockwell pocketed his weapon and set out to finish what he'd started. The Bellinski case had been a gift. No one would be the wiser except for Brian. He would look him square in the eye as he shot him straight to hell. One less queer to populate his city. In time he would run them all out. For now, he would have that repellent one removed from his police force. As he slipped into his car, he prepared himself for what would follow. It would take him a couple of hours to reach the monastery. All would be quiet and dark. He already knew that Brian resided in a separate division far removed from the others. Brian wouldn't be expecting this. It almost saddened him that it would be so easy.

His lips twisted into a sinister smile. "It all ends for you tonight, Kinney."

TBC

_**A/N: Now, remember... Stockwell has a two hour drive to get to the monastery. I'm sure the boys will be utilizing that time in their own special way - that is if Brian has anything to say about it. I have a feeling he will.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Okay, the SMUT continues, but the angst really begins. Again, probably only a couple more chapters of this story remaining. Much of this chapter I had written before my injury, but I have been working on it as I've felt able to be at the keyboard. Hopefully, the fact that I rushed to get this updated amidst all that pain of a sprained wrist makes the cliffhanger a bit more bearable!? :)

**Chapter 9**

Carl paced back and forth across the carpet... his eyes seeing nothing while his mind continued to be in turmoil. Something was wrong. He could feel it. His problem being in not having anything to validate this feeling of unease. He had stared at the various files and reports until his vision had blurred. This wasn't a new affliction; however, it was one much more pronounced in the case of protecting Brian. He cared a great deal about his hard-headed detective. It wasn't because Debbie considered him as part of the family... it was so much more. Brian Kinney was a damned good detective, and whether Brian wanted it known or not – he was a good man.

Long ago, Carl had discovered there were so many layers to the man that made up Brian Kinney. When combined together, Brian made the most unique specimen of man he'd ever met. He doubted he'd ever meet one like him again. Despite how hard of a time he often gave him – much of it warranted – Carl thought the world of him. Not to mention the fact that Debbie would kill him if anything ever happened to him. Brian's ways didn't often fit the mold of the NYPD... but, he always stayed true to himself; and whether he always agreed with Brian's manner of getting things done – at the end of the day, Brian always had results. That was a vital commodity in their world. Whether he ever admitted it to Brian or not, he wouldn't change him one bit.

Draining the last drops of coffee from his cup, Carl decided he'd fussed around long enough. He had a bad feeling, one that only continued to heighten. It was unshakable... and he couldn't ignore it any longer. He thought about returning to the precinct and delving back into the files to look for the answer he knew was staring him directly in the face, but his gut feeling told him he didn't have that kind of time. He had learned a long time ago not to go against his gut. Holstering his weapon, he slipped into his coat, arming the alarm system before he stepped outside. He wasn't about to disregard his premonition of doom tonight. Brian's life was at stake here... his stomach churned in that unconfirmed knowledge.

Pulling out onto the busy New York streets, Carl grimly accepted he had to do this alone. He couldn't trust anyone. The only man he felt he could trust was the one he was determined to save. "Hang on, Brian. I'm coming." Carl increased his speed, unable to shake off the chills that coursed up and down his spine. Once he was on the open highway, Carl flipped open his phone, doing the only thing he could do. He couldn't call Brian. The best he could do was call the Abbot. He didn't even trust him. There were only two people Carl trusted – one was his wife, and the other was Brian. All he could do was attempt to reach Brian through a call to the Abbot without giving anything away. When no answer came, Carl realized he was on his own here. All he could do was hope that everything was alright when he arrived. God, he hoped that more than anything.

* * *

Brian's eyes glittered as he looked down at the hot little blond at his mercy in his bed. Fuck, he was the hottest and most perfect trick he'd ever laid eyes on. No, he corrected himself – Justin could never be viewed in the category he had previously labeled his fucks. There was something so much more with Justin. It scared and exhilarated him at the same time. He wanted Justin in a way he'd never wanted another. A part of him accepted that he'd never want another man in quite the same way. There was something powerful between them, a variable that he didn't understand – one that he knew he should run from, yet finding it impossible to do so. He not only wanted him... he needed him. The most alarming part was in knowing he would still want him when this night was over, and how he would come to terms with that once he returned to a life that would have no place for Justin in it.

Sweat was rolling down the side of Justin's face as he looked at the naked, bronzed God that hovered over him. He reached up with a tremulous hand to stroke the side of Brian's face, finding himself completely enraptured by the beauty that was simply this man. Unable to still the words, Justin whispered in smitten awe, "You are so beautiful."

A smile was Brian's only response. With anyone else he generally muttered a cocky 'I know' to such an obvious assessment... but not with Justin. He didn't want anything commonplace in what he knew was about to be the most special fuck of his life. It was his intention for it to be the most significant one of Justin's life as well. "I've never wanted anyone as I do you. I doubt I could have waited another night for you," Brian's said in a husky voice, his eyes crawling over the gorgeous blond beneath him.

"There's no need to wait, Brian. Fuck me. Please... just fuck me," Justin panted, as their cocks began to bump against the other, his head arching back as Brian's hands moved to ensnare his hair.

Brian leaned forward, smashing their lips together, his tongue instantly sliding across Justin's lips... his fingers sifting in and out of the beautiful blond strands. In an instant, Justin's lips parted to allow Brian's tongue the complete access they both craved. His tongue began to thrust in and out in a sensual tongue-fuck of exactly what he planned to enjoy with him. He slid his hands away from Justin's hair and face, to slowly run them down the blond's chest, not stopping until they clasped the hips that slowly rose to meet the hungry thrust of his own cock. He released Justin's lips long enough to rasp, "Put your legs on my shoulders."

Justin nervously swallowed, yet didn't delay in following Brian's instructions. This was the excitement of the unknown. He knew no matter what discomfort he initially experienced, he would find a pleasure unlike any ever imagined. Justin didn't know how he knew so much about this gorgeous brunet, he only knew of his total belief in that knowledge. "Just go easy... okay?"

Brian nodded as he popped open the top of the lube, unable to delay any longer. He smiled as Justin jerked slightly as the coolness touched his heated skin. "Don't worry, Justin. It'll heat up." He coated his fingers with the lubricant, slowly moving his fingers inside the tightest hole he'd ever touched. Brian felt his cock twitching as that warm, tight heat began to envelop his fingers. He forced his mind to focus on why he was opening Justin up so carefully, when every dominant instinct within him urged him to fuck the hot little blond senseless into the too small bed. Brian groaned when he felt that give within Justin signaling his muscles were slowly opening up to him. He wanted him so fucking badly. Brian wasn't sure he could wait for long.

Short pants fell from Justin's lips as his head arched back against the pillow, his eyes affixed on his soon-to-be lover above him. The motion of Brian's fingers in him had hurt at first, but now... he had other feelings – one's that were turning into the most pleasurable of sensations. "B-Brian..." Justin gasped almost incoherently. "Feels so good."

Brian growled as his fingers moved deeper... faster. "It's going to feel even better."

"I want you, Brian." Sweat continued to slide down Justin's neck, as his head continued to toss back and forth almost frantically. "Don't wait, Brian. Want you now..."

A hiss fell from Brian's lips as another finger joined the others, the all important scissoring action swiftly following. He couldn't wait much longer. Knowing that Justin's body was nearly as ready as his enhanced libido, spurred him to move quicker. "It won't be long now, Justin. You're nearly ready. And then..." Brian's voice dropped to a sultry and husky murmur. "Then, I will fuck you as I've imagined doing from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

Justin moaned, his head arching back, eyelids flickering open and shut... his need completely transparent when his eyes fell on Brian. "What are you waiting for, then? I'm more than ready."

Brian's lips twisted into a primal, carnal smile... one that promised all sorts of illicit fantasizes coming to life. His eyes drilled into Justin's as he rammed his fingers in deeper, deliberately tapping insistently at Justin's sensitive prostate. A growl came from Brian's throat. "Yes, you are ready." He shoved his fingers in and out several more times, fucking the gorgeous blond with his fingers in a frantic yet unhurried pace. After hitting his sweet spot several more times, Brian pulled his fingers out, moving to sheath and lube himself... his eyes devouring Justin as he completed the process. Brian leaned down to smash his lips over Justin's, his tongue instantly stretching out to reach inside. His breathing became ragged. Never had a man affected him so deeply. His cock felt like it would burst if he wasn't inside him soon.

Kissing Brian back with equal fervor, Justin moaned when Brian pulled away... his eyes widening in excitement and apprehension as he watched Brian lining himself up to join them. Biting at his lip nervously, Justin asked, "Uhh, will it hurt a lot? I – I mean... I know it will hurt, but is it bearable?"

Brian bracketed Justin on the bed, with both his arms and legs when he smiled at him reassuringly. "It will hurt, Justin. But, it's a burn you will crave once you've felt that special sting. And think about it realistically, queers have been returning to do this over and over for many years. I think they all enjoy it."

"Have you ever bottomed?" Justin brazenly challenged him.

"A couple of times... it's rare that I do that. My nature makes me more of a top. Now, enough chatter, little boy. The time for talking has ended. It's time to fuck now..." Brian growled, as his cock slowly began to slide inside the beguiling hole – inch by perfect inch. Brian kept his eyes affixed to Justin's face, making certain to see any discomfort as it appeared. He knew pain was unavoidable for Justin's first time. However, he could make certain that it came in minimal doses and was managed effectively. He felt Justin tensing as he moved deeper, the alien instinct of wanting to comfort him immediately assailing him. _What the fuck had this boy done to him_, he thought as he stilled his progress. Since when was he overwhelmed with his bed partner's comfort to such a degree? "Just relax, Justin. Try not to tense up so much."

Justin gasped as his body slowly adjusted to Brian's penetration. "It hurts, Brian... it really hurts."

Brian reached up, lightly stroking a hand across Justin's face, with the other he reached down to grasp Justin's leaking cock. He smiled. Despite the obvious pain Justin now experienced, his cock still knew exactly what and who it wanted. "Pain and pleasure, Justin. It's all part of the package. A bit of pain now... but the pleasure will be so worth it."

Nodding, Justin reached out to clasp his hands around Brian's hips. He could feel the sweat sliding down his lover's body, and knew by the erratic breathing and tense expression that pacing himself was a physical ordeal for Brian. "I trust you, Brian... and I want to feel it all – with you."

"Don't worry. You'll feel everything..." Brian rasped, instantly taking Justin at his word and moving deeper. He continued to watch Justin closely, assuring himself that the slight cringes were bearable for Justin. "Let yourself go, Justin. Relax and breathe through it. Once I am fully inside you it will begin to feel better. Then, there will be such pleasure."

Justin moaned, despite the pain unable to still his hips from arching to meet Brian's slow driving thrusts. Brian was right. He felt like he was being ripped asunder, but there was so much more. As Brian seated himself in to the hilt, Justin felt a pleasure he couldn't even begin to describe. The pain slowly began to recede to a burning ache, but on the backside of it came a pleasure that was almost agonizing in its intensity. "B-Brian... Feels so-"

"Yes," Brian hissed. "It does." Brian began jerking at Justin's cock, just as his thrusting began to increase. Justin could take it now... and he was more than ready to give it to him. He leaned in closer to devour Justin's mouth wish his own, his movements never ceasing. No contact was enough with the addictive blond. He wanted to do everything with him in one instant. As he continued to fuck the most perfect ass his cock had ever been embedded in, Brian used his hands and mouth on every expanse of skin his positioning would allow. "Fuck. You feel so good," Brian panted out gutturally, as his hips frantically began pumping into Justin's ass.

"I never realized..." Justin gasped as he quickly saw stars as Brian began pounding him into the mattress, feeling as if his eyes were about to roll back into his head as the full effect of the pleasure began to overwhelm him. His inexperienced body unable to last, Justin felt his release beginning to spurt out, generously coating both of them. Justin couldn't look away from the lust in Brian's eyes, nor could he still his erratic heartbeat... derived in the knowledge that it was him that was driving Brian so wild with desire. Justin's gaze remained transfixed on Brian as he watched the various display of emotions transforming his beautiful face. He didn't want this night to end.

Brian burst forward, his pleasurable release taking him to another place – one that he had never visited before in the same way he just had with Justin. This boy was special. Even in his jaded eyes he could see that. He didn't know how he'd ever let him go... yet, he knew he must. Their lives were vastly different, and Justin was so young... with a lifetime of experiences awaiting him.

As he pulled himself free and dealt with the now filled condom, he frowned as he heard a slight sound... one that didn't come from this room. "Fuck." Brian motioned for Justin to remain still as he struggled to get into his pants, a chill running up and down his spine.

"What is it?" Justin asked. "Brian?"

"Shhhh." Brian reached underneath his bed, pulling out the duffel bag that held his weapon. "Someone is out there. It could be the Abbot checking up on me... but, I need to find out." Brian looked down at Justin sternly when the blond looked to be following him. "No. Stay there. I'll check it out and return."

"Okay," Justin whispered. He looked at Brian worriedly. "Please be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Brian smiled at Justin tightly, not nearly as confident as he wanted to appear. "No worries, Sunshine. I feel sorry for anyone who looks to interrupt me tonight. I'll be right back. Until then, be still and quiet."

Justin watched Brian slowly open the door and peer outside of it, his weapon in his hand and ready to use. _Sunshine_, he thought to himself. Brian cared about him. He knew he did. Shaking his head, he knew he could reflect on that later. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. There was silence for several moments when it all changed. The quiet quickly morphed into angry shouting... one voice belonging to Brian, and the other definitely not the Abbot's. Justin slid from the bed, his hands reaching for the robe that he found hanging on the back of the door. Slipping into it he opened the door to follow the steadily rising voices. He had no thought of what he would do... he only knew he had to do something.

Quietly he moved forward, being careful not to draw attention to himself. His eyes widened in terror as he looked at the older man that held a gun on Brian, the hate and intent clearly in his eyes. He watched in horror as Brian dropped his gun and kicked it over to the other man. Justin hid behind the door, watching and waiting for the chance to do something to help Brian. His eyes flitted around looking for something to use, but nothing was visible. Justin had one last thought. Brian's duffel. He backed up until he reached the bed, a sigh of relief escaping when he found another gun. He picked up the heavy object, hoping it was loaded before he moved back towards the door. Somehow he had to get it to Brian at the right moment... and before it was too late.

Justin heard the sneering voice of Brian's assailant loud and clear. "You disgust me, Kinney. So easily you surrender your weapon. It makes me wonder what you're protecting here."

"What does it matter now? You've got me, Stockwell. Unarmed and helpless." Brian looked at his commanding officer, and a man he had always perceived to be his enemy in open contempt. "Or don't you have the balls to follow it through?"

"Fuck you, Kinney! I will be doing the city a favor eliminating another repulsive fag from the streets... but not here." He jerked his gun towards the door. "We're going for a little drive, Detective Kinney. It seems that you became tired of the monastery life and took off on your own tonight. Unfortunately, your hit man found you."

"You are a sick fuck, Stockwell." Brian's back tensed as he could sense movement behind him. Justin. Fuck. The boy hadn't listened to him. He knew he could handle Stockwell – one on one. The last thing he needed was Justin placing himself in the line of fire. "Fine. I'll go with you."

Jim Stockwell narrowed his eyes on Brian in suspicion. "Something doesn't add up here, Kinney. You are far too willing."

Brian didn't have the chance to respond when he heard the rattle of the gun being kicked to him across the floor, Justin's voice screaming out to him to grab it.

"What the fuck!" Stockwell exploded, his body twisting to find the source, his gun extending and firing out multiple shots.

"Justin! Get back!" Brian shouted, knowing his warning came too late. Justin had been hit. In the same instant his hand reached for the gun and he aimed it at Stockwell, finding his mark with precision. He didn't watch as Stockwell fell to the floor, his only concern being Justin. Spinning around, his eyes filled with despair as he watched Justin slump down the side of the wall, his eyes barely focused, hands clutching at his side, blood oozing from the wound. Brian caught Justin in his arms before he could fall completely to the floor, tears streaming down his face as he watched Justin twitching in pain, knowing he would lose consciousness soon.

"S-sorry, Brian. I couldn't l-let that man kill you..." Justin spoke before his eyes flickered shut.

He carried Justin into the bedroom and quickly laid him out on the bed, feeling immediately for Justin's pulse. He reached into his bag and retrieved one of the prepaid phones, calling immediately for the rescue squad. He ignored the breaking of the door behind him as Carl exploded onto the scene, his disbelieving eyes taking in everything. Brian began ripping the sheets apart, quickly tying it around Justin's wound, realizing all he could do now was wait and attempt to limit the blood loss. He couldn't stop the sobs from escaping as he looked at Justin's still form. "Stay with me, Justin. You're going to get through this. I swear – I'm not going to lose you now."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Okay, here we are - the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am updating this out of order. I wanted to finish this one, and of course, fix that nasty cliffhanger from the last chapter. To those looking for 'Captivated', it will be up next. My wrist is finally beginning to heal, so I should be returning to a fuller writing schedule very soon. Thank you all for your continued support. Closing comments are greatly appreciated! :)

**Chapter 10**

_**~~~ Six Hours Later – Metropolitan Hospital, New York ~~~**_

Brian paced back and forth in the surgical waiting area, his face becoming haggard under the strain, eyes bloodshot from lack of rest and tears; although, he'd probably shoot anyone who called him on the latter. He was oblivious to Carl and Debbie looking at him in a state of shocked concern, their hands clasped together as they awaited the outcome. Running a hand through his unkempt hair, Brian snarled, "Fuck! How long does it take? Shouldn't we have had some kind of word by now!?"

Carl sighed, his own gaze continuously pulling to the doors where young Justin Taylor had been wheeled through so many hours ago. "Brian, you know the drill. He was shot. These things take time."

"Time." Brian sneered. "He should have _never_been shot! He was innocent. It should have been me at the end of that bullet!"

Debbie jumped up in a rush, her arms reaching out to clasp around Brian's middle from behind. "You listen here, Brian Kinney – I don't want to ever hear you say that! This young boy was an innocent victim, but it's not your fault. This all rests on that bastard, Jim Stockwell. Don't you forget that."

"Stockwell." Brian's eyes blazed in an unforgiving fury. "I hope the mother fucker bleeds out and dies..."

Carl cleared his throat. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But, it looks as if he will be standing trial... and, I think we know how many postponements his lawyers will probably request. I received word that he pulled through surgery."

"Professionalism be damned, Carl. That son-of-a-bitch tried to kill Brian, and got an innocent boy instead. He doesn't deserve any respect," Debbie snapped, whirling to face her husband. "Prison will be good for him!"

"Not now, Debbie," Carl told her in a low, controlled voice. "Brian has a certain decorum to adhere to. There will be enough scandal befalling us without Brian crossing any more lines." Carl looked pointedly at Abbot Reynolds as he spoke. "I trust I can trust you to hold to our confidences, Abbot?"

Nodding, the Abbot responded gruffly, "Of course Sargent Horvath. It is not in the best interest of the monastery for all these various scandalous events to be made public."

Brian rolled his eyes, in disbelief that the Abbot still remained. He looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you even still here? You've made your feelings regarding me and my stay at the monastery more than clear from day one."

"That's true, Detective Kinney. However, I have another responsibility as well." He looked at each of them solemnly. "Justin was in my charge. Until his parents arrive, I am responsible for his keeping."

"Parents..." Brian sneered. "I've heard all about his parents... his father in particular. I can hardly wait." Brian's voice was almost sinister as he completed the sentence.

Clearing his throat nervously, Carl suggested, "Maybe you should step out for awhile, Brian. I'm sure Justin's parents will be arriving soon, and they'll want to spend some time with him."

"Detective Kinney?" a sober voice sounded from behind them.

All heads turned to watch the doctor in the blue scrubs approaching from a short distance. Brian all but sprinted to the doctor's side, his eyes wild with worry as he tried to read the other man's gaze. "Justin? How is he?"

The doctor smiled. "Justin will be fine. A bit sore for awhile, but he will recover. The bullet passed through him, but there was a great deal of internal bleeding. Thankfully no organs were damaged."

"Thank God," Debbie sighed in relief.

A bitter voice spoke from behind them. "God had nothing to do with it."

"Craig, not now..." a gentler voice hissed in response.

Brian's eyes became glacial. "Thank you for everything, Doctor." Carl and Debbie both groaned simultaneously as Brian began to approach who they all knew would be the Taylor's. "Well well, you must be the infamous Mr. Taylor."

"Who the hell are you?" Craig demanded, ignoring the shocked gasps surrounding him.

The doctor broke what became a sudden silence. "I have other patients to check on. If anyone has any questions, feel free to have one of the nurses page me."

Debbie smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you again, Doctor. When can Justin have visitors? I'm sure Brian and his family are anxious to see him."

"As long as he responds favorably in the recovery room, Justin should be in his own room within an hour." The doctor nodded to them all one last time before leaving as quickly as he'd entered.

Brian's eyes narrowed on Justin's father as he moved closer, barely keeping his rage under control. Justin could have died and all he viewed in Craig Taylor's eyes was contempt mixed in with a lack of concern. His eyes softened slightly as they fell on Justin's mother. Tears and anxiety clearly registered in her gaze. He stepped up to her first. "Mrs. Taylor, I presume?"

"Yes, I'm Jennifer Taylor. And, you are?" she asked him uncertainly, clearly unsure of whether he was friend or foe.

"The name is Brian Kinney, Mrs. Taylor. Detective Kinney. I have spent a great deal of time with your son recently." Knowing this could be his career on the line, and uncaring of that fact, Brian continued, "We have become very close. I care a great deal about him."

"How touching." Craig openly sneered. "Another fucking faggot. Do you realize that my son is still a minor, Mr. Kinney? I could have you brought up on charges."

Debbie prodded Carl in the back. "Do something!" she hissed.

"What do you suggest?" Carl grumbled. "Brian is going to do or say what he wants – exactly as he always does!"

"Craig please," Jennifer snapped. "Obviously Detective Kinney didn't realize that. As it is, we should be thanking him for getting him the medical attention he needed."

"Thank the queer that further pulled him into this disgusting life?" Craig's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets as his rage boiled to the surface. "I've heard all about your relationship with Justin. You are the lowest form of filth. It will be my pleasure to see that you lose your badge."

Carl clenched his fists, his teeth grinding together in fury. _Who did this man think he was? And, what sort of man remained so cold in the face of his own son's tragedy?_Stepping forward, he got directly in Craig Taylor's face. "I'd advise you to ease off on the threats, Mr. Taylor."

"Or what? Are you his mouthpiece now? Is he such a little faggot he can't speak for himself?" Craig drawled insultingly.

"Craig! That's enough!" Jennifer whispered, her face coloring in embarrassment.

Carl waved Jennifer's concerns away. "Don't worry about it, Ma'am. I've encountered his type more times than I care to count. As for your questions, Mr. Taylor, Detective Kinney works for me." Carl looked Craig Taylor square in the eyes. "I support him completely."

Abbot Reynolds shuffled nervously from behind them. "Everything seems well in hand here. I think I should return to the monastery."

Brian bestowed a rare smile upon the Abbot that had done nothing but provoke him in recent days. "That's probably best, Abbot."

The Abbot looked back and forth between Craig and Jennifer Taylor uncertainly. "I'm assuming Justin will be returning home with you following his recovery."

"Of course," Jennifer answered indignantly.

"Like hell he will!" Craig snarled.

"We'll discuss this in private," Jennifer hissed under his breath.

All eyes were on Craig, his continued uncaring attitude towards his own son stunning them all. "There's nothing to discuss. I sent him here for a reason. I can't condone his actions, nor his choice of lifestyle. I told him back in Pittsburgh – he is dead to me! I'm going to get some coffee. Let me know when you've assured yourself that your son is well... then, we can return home."

Jennifer gasped as she watched her husband's retreat, at the moment unable to fathom what she'd ever saw in him. She looked at them all apologetically. "Craig doesn't speak for me. In fact, we're not even living together right now. Justin would be staying with me... not his father."

"That's good to know, Mrs. Taylor... however, I don't think it's in Justin's best interest to return to Pittsburgh right now. Despite that you aren't living with his father, I just can't foresee anything good coming of this." Brian wasn't sure what he thought Justin's living arrangements should be – but, this was definitely not it.

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Kinney? That he stay with you?" she demanded. "I can tell you right now – his father won't agree to that, nor will I."

"No. I wasn't suggesting that. There must be another option."

Debbie and Carl exchanged a glance, before Debbie stepped forward. "I have one." She extended her hand toward Jennifer. "I am Debbie Horvath, Carl's wife. We'd be happy to have Justin stay with us." She eyed Brian sharply for a moment. "I can guarantee no sleepovers will be allowed."

Brian snorted, eyeing Debbie up and down. "Trust me, Mrs. Taylor – Debbie would guard Justin more fiercely than any monastery ever could."

Jennifer laughed. "Please call me Jennifer." She appeared to give the matter a great deal of thought. "I want Justin to come home... but, I think Justin should decide. He's nearly eighteen and it is his life."

Carl placed an arm around his wife, pulling her close. "That sounds like the best idea yet. Now, how about we pass the rest of the time by getting some coffee. I don't know about any of you – but, I could use some."

They all moved towards the nearest cafeteria, each of them knowing Justin's decision would play a large part in all of their lives.

* * *

"Open your eyes. I know you can hear me, you disgusting little freak!" Craig hissed into his son's ear, uncaring of the monitors and devices attached to his motionless son. He had stood by Justin's room, playing the concerned father role to the hilt. He had begged the nurse to allow him inside once Justin was settled. Craig didn't want to be delayed in delivering his personal message to his son... as well as hoping his presence would cause his weakened son some added stress as well. It had all been too easy really. The nurse had stated she needed to take Justin's vitals, then she would give them a few minutes of privacy. That was more than enough time to make his position more than understood.

"Do you hear me, faggot? Open your fucking eyes now!"

Justin's eyes slowly began to open, his gaze momentarily blurred until he finally pulled his father into focus. "W-where am I? What are you doing here?" Justin barely managed to croak.

Craig laughed coldly. "Don't worry, I'm not staying long. This is what happens when you flaunt your disgusting choices in front of good people. Next time you might not be so lucky. My only regret is that I won't be around to watch."

No more had the words left his mouth when Craig Taylor was yanked unceremoniously from Justin's bedside to be flung against the nearest wall. A hand brutally clasped around the odious man's throat, as the enraged man stared at him with murder in his eyes. Brian's lips twisted into the shape of a snarl. "Visiting hours have been terminated for you, Mr. Taylor."

Gasping for air, Craig demanded, "Let me go or I swear I'll sue both you and the NYPD!"

"Go ahead," Brian whispered ominously, his grip tightening. "I'll ruin you, Taylor. I know you are a business man of sorts. Your kind always is." He tightened his grip until Craig was coughing in his exertion to free himself. "You breathe a word of what happened in this room or anything else that you think you know – I will not only ruin you, I will kill you as well."

When he was slammed fiercely into the wall repetitively, Craig panted until his airwaves became more clear. "You're a cop. You won't do a damned thing."

"Try me and see," Brian whispered into the face that suddenly looked on him in fear. "This is your first and last warning, Taylor. Stay away from Justin. Fail to do this and the consequences are very clear – I will hunt and destroy you. Then after I've done that – I will kill you!"

Craig passed a withering glance over both his son and his apparent protector. "I'm leaving. I said all I came to say. As far as I'm concerned – the two of you deserve each other."

Brian's eyes flickered over him coldly, before he flashed him a gracious smile. "Thank you, Taylor. I think we do too."

Justin's eyes widened as he watched his father's retreat. "My hero..."

Brian advanced toward the bed, his lips lowering to brush against Justin's forehead. "No, you're my hero." Brian's eyes were pained and full of emotion. "If you ever take such a risk again, I swear..."

Tired and emotion filled eyes looked on Brian in wonder. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

Brian didn't speak the words that immediately came to mind – _I'll always stick up for you. _"Get some rest, Justin." Brian's eyes lowered to hide the pain reflected in his own as he looked at the frailty Justin displayed. He didn't know how it had happened, but this blond had completely penetrated his walls. At this point, Brian wasn't certain what the future would bring them... but he did know a couple things for certain. One, he wanted Justin Taylor to continue being a part of his life... and two, he would never let anyone hurt this beautiful young man again.

* * *

Justin beamed as he sat across from Debbie and Carl. Today was finally his eighteenth birthday, and the man he loved was upstairs showering – despite Debbie's rules. Brian had broken them time and time again, but never overtly so. He looked sheepishly at the woman who had become a second mother to him, his heart swelling with such love for her. "Sorry," he mouthed as he took a bite of his toast.

Carl laughed. "Your lucky its your birthday, son."

"Damned right," she grumbled, glaring as Brian rushed down the stairs. "What have I told you about sleepovers, asshole?"

Brian pulled his lip under as he approached Debbie, playful lights dancing in his eyes. He hugged her to him tightly, before whispering, "Now don't be like that, Mother. I had to give the boy a birthday to remember, right?"

Debbie swatted him away as she motioned for him to be seated. "Speaking of – what did you get him?"

Justin choked on his juice at the same time Carl and Brian burst out into laughter. Composing himself, Justin answered, "He doesn't need to get me anything. Nor do any of you. All of you have given me so much already."

"We do it because we love you, Sunshine." Debbie's eyes softened as she looked at Justin. Never would she had imagined how her heart could be so overwhelmed by love for this young man when she'd met him over a month ago. So much he had suffered, but now he was all the better for it. She kept in close contact with Justin's mother, each of them knowing this is exactly where Justin needed to be. As she looked at Justin's adoring eyes on Brian, she knew the boy would be a part of their lives forever. She couldn't be happier about that.

"I agree with my wife, Justin. We love having you here. And, we want you to know that this is your home as long as you like," Carl spoke to Justin with the greatest sincerity, knowing he would have another ordeal to face on the day Justin did decide to leave their home. Debbie was hopelessly attached to Justin... and he couldn't deny feeling exactly the same.

Tears appeared in Justin's eyes. "Thank you so much. Both of you. I love both of you so much."

Brian cleared his throat, deciding now was the time to reveal his gift to Justin. The practical part of his mind thinking he may as well continue on with the lesbionic pattern the rest of them were currently exhibiting. He pulled an envelope out of his jacket, passing it to Justin across the table. "Happy Birthday, Justin." Brian's eyes were warm and full of love and promise, feelings he never thought to feel for one man... but the fight was over – he was completely in love with this adorable blond.

Debbie and Carl looked on expectantly. The first one to lose patience was Debbie. "Well, open it, Sunshine."

Justin smiled as he quickly opened the envelope. His eyes widened as he read the printed letter, tears escaping in waterfalls as the printed words began to make sense. "I – I don't believe it, Brian. This is too much. I j-just don't believe you'd do this for me."

"Well, believe it. You told me what you wanted to do with your life. All I've done is see that you get a good start." Brian was unable to look away from the awe and love in Justin's eyes.

Debbie looked at them impatiently. "What is it, Justin? What did he give you?"

"He paid for my full tuition in one of the greatest art institutes in the country - Department of Fine Arts & Institute of Fine Arts, New York University." Justin passed Debbie the acceptance letter, his own hand shaking in the process.

Eyes scanning the letter, Debbie shook her head in amazement. "This is fucking amazing, Justin. I swear you will be a fucking Picasso!"

Carl hugged his wife close to his side, knowing the tide of emotions would soon break through. "That's a fine gift, Justin. One I know you'll make the most of." Carl looked at Brian in astounded wonder. "You never cease to amaze me, Brian. This time, I'm more than pleased about that."

Justin's eyes were clouded by happy tears as he stood up and sat down fully on Brian's lap. He began to rain kisses all over Brian's face, his heart bursting with love. "I love you so much, Detective Kinney. Not just for this – but, for everything." Justin looked at his lover analytically for a long moment. "You didn't do this grand gesture to push me out of your life and into a new one?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Fuck that. Do you have any idea how much this cost me? You're stuck with me, Taylor – like it or not."

"Oh I like it. Yes, I like that a lot." Justin closed his eyes as their lips met again. He didn't care that Brian hadn't verbalized a returned declaration of love. Brian had shown that to him in so many ways since the night he had been shot. Each day, Brian displayed his feelings even more. His life had changed when his father had forced him into the monastery. Justin had never thought that change would bring him the greatest happiness he could ever know... but, it had done exactly that. His life was full and complete now. He vowed to himself to bring Brian as much happiness for the rest of his life.

Whether Justin realized it or not, he had done exactly that.

END

_**A/N: I wouldn't rule out the possibility of a one-chapter epilogue. Let me know if it stands good here or if that would make it better. Thank you for reading! *Hugsss***_


End file.
